<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alfadhirhaiti by ChildofEmbla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056589">Alfadhirhaiti</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildofEmbla/pseuds/ChildofEmbla'>ChildofEmbla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>King Arthur (2004), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Vikings (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam Driver - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Viking, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asatru, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bonking, Choking, Desire, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Romance, Face Slapping, Forbidden Love, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Love Triangles, Master &amp; Servant, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Mystery, Ocean Sex, Old Norse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Possessive Kylo Ren, Praise Kink, Protective Kylo Ren, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Repression, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scandinavia, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, Submissive, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Swordfighting, Top Kylo Ren, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Viking, Viking AU, Viking!Kylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildofEmbla/pseuds/ChildofEmbla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Taken by norsemen from your home in France, you were sold and traded as a slave, the lowest of lowest, to the second most powerful man in Jutland, Kylo Hansøn, the earl of Ribe. This is the tale of a young woman, torn between her old world and her new one. </b>
</p><p>“Do I need to tell you to come here?” He asked, annoyance lingering in his voice.<br/>Your heartbeat quickened and throbbed in your brain, deafening all and any thoughts you might’ve had. <i>This is it, he’s drunk, he is annoyed with me, he is going to drag me outside and strike me down</i>, you panicked. Hesitantly you walked towards the chairs, your gaze on your hands in front of you, nervously fidgeting. You stilled before the steps to the platform.</p><p>“Come. <i>Here</i>.” He hissed. This time you didn’t hesitate to step up and closer to him. You stilled a foot or so away from him. With a violent and quick movement he had reached out and tucked his hand into the collar of your brownish, slightly oversized dress and pulled your face closer into his.<br/>“When I ask you to come, I will not ask twice, girl,” he purred into your ear and you could feel his hot breath on your neck, eliciting goosebumps down your spine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Knights of Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fire and Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!!<br/>Welcome to my first fic! I have a one-shot Flip ZimmermanxReader that you might know (Or check it out, lol). I loved writing that one-shot and decided I needed some Viking!Kylo fanfic in my life, so here we go! </p><p>I spent a long time researching details for this story, as I'd also love to inspire people to read more about the Scandinavian vikings and norse mythology, so I will be adding these twists to the story as I go :) </p><p>I hope y'all will enjoy this AU fic, just as much as I loved writing it &lt;3<br/>I will be adding this to Wattpad as well, so please follow me @ EmblaAudhumla!</p><p>Also! <b> Here is some Viking!Kylo art I made for this fic! </b> There might be more Viking!Kylo art in the future<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A træl. That is what you’ve been called for the past year. A slave. You had been taken from your home in France, in the middle of the night. The norsemen, the <i>heathens</i>, had raided your home and captured you along with seven other women and children. All that you could do that night was stare from a boat with tears streaming down your face as you wept over the sight of your town engulfed in flames so high, they licked at the starry night sky. You didn’t remember much from the travel, except for the biting cold. </p><p>Upon your arrival to Kattegat, the largest trading center in Scandinavia, you were one of three captives left. Most of those brought from Dunkerque had perished from illness, starvation or the biting cold of the night. </p><p>You quickly learned in Kattegat that being a slave was to be an object. You were to be sold and traded. Slaves had no rights in this world. You were stripped from your identity and perceived almost like cattle. The first slaves you had seen were thin, dirty and sickly looking. You remember seeing a towering, tall man whip a small, old woman, punishing her for dropping a basket of potatoes in the mud. It was an absolutely terrifying sight for you, as you feared what fate might await you amongst these beasts. Your immediate thought had been that you were to be sold to be a slave until the day you’d die of exhaustion. </p><p>You were dragged by your hair, stumbling on your feet behind the gigantic man that had taken you that night. He led you through the town of Kattegat. It swarmed with people speaking languages you couldn’t understand and you were mentally and emotionally frozen. You couldn’t process the horrors that your brain had fabricated from your surroundings and as your senses drowned you and the memories you did have were patchy. The next thing you remembered was standing in a line with the two other women, waiting for the unknown. Beasts of men had circled all of you, yelling things you couldn’t understand. </p><p>“Jag bjuder en get för henne där!” an old man with no remaining teeth, croaked, pulling on a rope that was tied around the horns of a goat. He pointed at you directly. <i>He was bidding on you</i>. Perhaps offering a goat for your life?<br/>
“Hun er minst 3 geiter og en hud verd!!” your captor roared at the old man, he seemed to be angry about the bidding from the oldling. The oldling croaked even louder back at him. The tension between them seemed to grow stronger and more aggressive, as your captor stepped close into the proximity of him, and they shouted at each other, spit escaping their mouths in frenzied anger, like deranged beasts. Appalled from the display in front of you, you turned your head downwards, staring at your bare feet in the mud. Your heart pounded in your chest, threatening to break your ribs into tiny pieces and mixed with the adrenaline seering through your veins, you almost passed out as everything became a haze.</p><p> But in the haze a strong voice cut through the air, silencing the two men and the rest of the crowd. Hair stood up at the back of your neck as the voice pulled you out of your foggy state.</p><p>You dared to lift your gaze in the direction from where the voice had yelled. The sea of beasts parted as an even taller man appeared in the crowd. The man was large and broad, bigger than any of the beasts present. Though it was almost a year ago, you still remembered small details like it had been yesterday.</p><p>He had long, mesmerizing, raven hair. Half of it was sat in a knot on top of his head, and the rest hung freely, with intricate braids in between, detailed with shiny beads. His chin was hidden behind a large onyx beard, also braided with a bead to embellish his appearance. He was dressed in a royal blue tunic, brown leather straps hung from the collar of the shirt, though left untied, leaving a large v-shape of his chest exposed, a slight trail of chest hair trailing and disappearing behind the cloth. Around his waist was a broad, studded leather belt and on his hip hung the largest sword you had ever seen. His legs were wrapped in loose, black pants. </p><p>The expression on his face was cold and distant, his attention on the two fighting men. The tall and dark haired man said something that made the men calm down and they seemed to be explaining themselves to him. You couldn’t help but stare at <i>him</i>. You could only see his profile, as he was facing the now calmer men. Down the side of his face was a tattoo that formed a constellation of weird symbols, even though you had read a lot about different languages, you had never seen this language before. His jaw was strong, a large nose peeking out of his face. He looked like he was smirking at the men, as if their argument had been ridiculous to him, but repressed a laugh. </p><p>With a sudden movement, your captor pointed at you eagerly and the intense attention of the three men flew in your direction. Afraid to meet the tall man's gaze and angering him, your own quickly returned to the mud that was slathered up your legs. For a moment he was looking you up and down, assessing you in ways you couldn’t decipher. </p><p>In your periphery you saw black leather boots slowly move near you. You twisted your hands in front of you, wanting to rub yourself into dust and escape into the mud. In a matter of mere seconds, the black boots were now inches away from you. He was so close to you, that you could feel his hot breath on your scalp and tingles fluttered over your skin and down your spine. </p><p>“Jeg tager hende.” His dark voice hummed. You could almost <i>hear</i> his smirk as he turned back around to face your captor and continued talking. He suddenly raised his hand high in the air, spreading his fingers as if signaling something. A man at the other end of the market yelled back, as if to signal the silent order that had been given was received. In a few short seconds your captor had pulled out a rope, tied it around the both of your hands and given it to him.<br/>
However, the man didn’t accept the leash, with his large hands he unwrapped the rope from your wrists and gave your, apparently now former, captor it back. You dared to cautiously look up at the tall man, towering above you and as your eyes met his, your breath hitched. A playful smirk was on his lips. He turned around, walked a few steps, but you were frozen on the spot. You stared confused at the other women, who looked just as horrified as you felt. The sound of two soft pats drew your attention back to the man. He repeated the action, he patted his thigh twice as to silently summon you, like a trained hound, to follow him. </p><p>Without question, you quickly followed in his heels, scared that any of the monsters in the sea of beasts would rip you away from the only man that had seemed…<i> What had he seemed like? I had no idea, but I was drawn to him and I’d rather follow him, than go with the old man </i>.</p><p>The next thing you remember, you were once again curled up in a ball at the front of a boat, wanting to crumble into nothing. Once in a while your gaze would leap up only to meet <i>his</i> intense stare already on you. </p><p> </p><p>Now, a year later, you had learned more of their language. The man that had bought you for five goats as opposed to the old man who had offered only 1 goat, was Kylo Hannsøn. Kylo was the earl of Ribe, the largest center of trading for norsemen in Denmark, a small kingdom in Scandinavia. His position as an earl meant that he had the power in Ribe, with his wife Reydunn Palpatinedottír by his side. Their marriage had been arranged a long time ago, from what you gathered.<br/>
Reydunn is the daughter of Palpatine, the King of Jutland - hereby leaving Kylo as an earl on the second highest seat of power. You had learned a few things about the norse culture from overseeing some of their rituals and feasts. One being that their social statuses kind of worked like you knew from home. At home in France, the royals would wed off their children to ensure peace, alliances and economical safety. The same kind of arrangements lingered in this primitive civilization too. </p><p>When you arrived in Ribe that day, one year ago, he had led you through a beautiful town by the sea. Most of the towns you had seen when you had left from Kattegat to your destination in Ribe, had been by the ocean. The norsemen were travellers - mostly by the sea and a large part of their livelihood seemed to revolve around fishing, trading and raiding, so it made sense to you that they set up their towns by bodies of water. </p><p>On your first day in this large town, Kylo had taken you into a big, long wooden house. The first room you stepped into almost took up the entire building. A long fire pit was placed in the middle of the room and stretched from one end of it to the other. There were no windows in the room, so except for the few burning torches that gave an orange and red hue to the atmosphere, it was almost completely dark.<br/>
The smell of burned charcoal immediately struck your nose and it seemed like the air had been sucked out of the room, causing you to cough. Kylo had left you there, in that room, as he walked past a set of two large chairs, backs against a wall, facing the long firepit. He pushed aside a cloth that let him enter a room behind the throne-like chairs. You weren’t sure how long he was gone, it could’ve been mere seconds, but it sure felt like an eternity.<br/>
You remembered the voices you had heard, it was the voice of Kylo and a woman - the woman you later learned to be Reydunn, his wife. </p><p>With long intentful steps, he came back to the room, the small brown haired woman followed in his steps. Her arms were slung across her chest, like she wanted to disobey him. She was dressed in a beautiful red dress, with a brown apron thrown over it and a narrow leather belt hanging low around her hips. Around her neck hung beautiful golden jewelry. Her hair was braided in three braids and tucked into three buns in a vertical line down the back of her head. </p><p>The couple stopped in front of you. Whilst Kylo talked to Reydunn, she was assessing you - much like the way Kylo had looked at you at the market. Apparently not satisfied with what she saw, she spat something back at him in defiance. He looked at you with anger burning in his eyes and a frustrated breath pushed out of his nose, as he turned around and left the house with ragious heavy steps. </p><p>You were left alone with the icy-cold stare of the beautiful woman in front of you, expertly making you feel less than less and lower than lowest. If her eyes could’ve pierced yours like a sword, they would. That day, she led you to other slaves who helped you settle into your new life. </p><p>You were set to become a slave for their household. Kylo Hansøn and Reydunn Palpatinedottír were the second most powerful couple in Jutland, so naturally they had a lot of servants and slaves. A regular day for you this past year had consisted of waking up before sunrise and walking to the outskirts of the town to check on your owner's animals, feeding them, before returning with a single cattle to bring for slaughter so that they had meat for the day. On other days you were instructed to bring more cattle with you, like today. Today there was a feast, so you were told to bring back 4 large cows. Your life’s sole purpose for the past year had been to exist without existing. To work without being noticed. </p><p>As per usual, after you had thrown logs of wood onto the firepit in the longhouse - you had learned that the house Kylo had taken you into was called a longhouse. Here in the long hall-like room, he would have feasts for the people of Ribe. Reydunn and himself lived in the room that was hidden behind the two large chairs that were in fact, their thrones. </p><p>You walked around the long pit and stoked the fire, poking and pushing at the coals to bring air around the sparks of ember, small skys of ashes fluttered up into the air as you pushed around the burned and blackened timber. </p><p>When you neared the large chairs, you gazed at the carved wooden details. You cautiously looked around the room, ensuring that you were alone. You slowly put down the iron bar on the ground and rested it upright against a bench, next to the fire.<br/>
In almost a trance, you stared at the large thrones and slowly stepped closer and closer until you were right in front of the tiny steps that led to the platform that the chairs were placed on. As you took a <i>very</i> slow step, the wooden step creaked beneath your feet. You stilled for a moment and held your breath. You knew that right behind <i>that</i> wall your masters were sleeping and waking them would surely unleash punishment. You had never been punished except for a few yells here and there, but you had heard Kylo, your owner, unleash his wrath onto other slaves before, and you were terrified for what horrors the poor person could have endured - and what they did to deserve it. </p><p>Slowly you let your foot completely weigh down on the first step and you lifted your other foot to skip past another step, to quickly rise to the level of the platform with almost no excessive sound. You exhaled the breath that you had held in your lungs, almost a bit too long. Without even realizing it, your fingers had reached out to trace the curve of the carved armrest, feeling the hard but smooth wood beneath your fingertips. On the seats of both of the excessively large chairs were sheepskins, polstering the chair. One chair was a little smaller than the other though, on this a skull of what had belonged to a doe rested on the top of the backrest. On the much larger one, an enormous skull from a buck rested, with giant, elegant antlers reaching to the ceiling. Up the sides of the legs and backrest, tiny swirls and patterns were carved masterly. It must’ve taken hours for the person who carved this. The chairs were undoubtedly created to signify power and superiority. </p><p>Without even thinking, you had suddenly turned around and sat yourself on the chair that belonged to Kylo. You were just <i>so</i> curious to know what it felt like. You rationalized to yourself that it would be a while before anyone was up anyways.</p><p>You inhaled, letting your body fill up with fake confidence. Your back straightened as you mimicked the way you had seen Kylo sit so many times over and over. You gazed down the long pit of fire in front of you, before you slumped back in the seat, letting your body relax into the sheepskin beneath you. You closed your eyes for a few seconds, letting yourself rest for a small moment. </p><p>You let your body do its thing. Inhaling through your slightly parted lips and exhaling through your nose, leaving you in an almost meditative state… Until someone present in the room cleared their throat. You immediately jumped out of the chair, stifling a scream when you realized who had just caught you sitting in the most powerful seat in Ribe. </p><p>Kylo Hansøn was staring at you. He was the absolute last person you had expected to be here at this hour and the absolute last person you’d wanted to catch you defiling his throne. You fled down the platform like a mouse fleeing from a cat. For the briefest of moments you searched his face for any signs of anger or rage, but all you found was mere amusement as one of the corners of his mouth was lifted upwards in a smirk and your gaze quickly found the floor to avoid his intense stare. You were frozen on the spot in fear. <i>The most powerful and feared man in Ribe had just caught you sitting in</i> his <i>chair, </i> you repeated to yourself, certain that the breath you held in your lungs would be your very last. </p><p>“How did you like it?” You were dumbfounded. A million thoughts intruded your brain, yet you couldn’t make a single one out, so you stayed silent, waiting for the blow from his sword.<br/>
“Don’t pretend like you don’t understand what I’m saying, I know you do,” he smirked.<br/>
You ran your gaze swiftly over his figure. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed moments before. There was no sword on him, no sword in his hands.<br/>
He had slung on a pair of brown pants and a light brown tunic that, as always, was left untied, leaving the v of his chest exposed. His long hair was tied up into a bun on his head. Your gaze accidentally met his, and you anxiously returned it to look at your hand, clasped together in front of you.<br/>
“My deepest apologies, my lord,” you whispered. Your manners that were tattooed into your brain from your life in France had never left.<br/>
“<i>My lord..</i>” he chuckled, smiling at the floor, mimicking your tone. “We’re having a feast tonight, I’d like for you to poor mjød and carry the water for the cleansing”. Despite his wording, that made it sound like a friendly request, you knew it was far from and going against even his smallest orders always elicited punishment. </p><p>“Of course, my lord,” the words sounded more fragile than you have meant them to, but being in his presence always overwhelmed you. He was always towering over you, even when he wasn’t physically. He nodded, his telltale sign that you were excused, so you quickly spun around to escape the room. But without watching where you were headed, you walked straight into the iron rod that you had left earlier and it knocked over to hit the stone floor, eliciting a loud metallic clang. <i>This will definitely have awoken Reydunn, you idiot</i>. With fumbling fingers you picked up the rod, and almost ran towards the door, hanging the rod on a nail and escaped through the large double doors. </p><p>The rest of the day, anxiety hung over you like a black thundercloud. Any moment you’d expect Reydunn or Kylo to summon you for a punishment for unwisely touching and even <i>sitting</i> on their thrones, so today you really did everything to be as invisible as possible as you carried out your daily duties.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>****</p>
</div>Darkness and fog was starting to roll over the town like a blanket of pitch blackness, as the men, their wives and children arrived at the feast. You were standing in a corner of the longhouse, gazing around the dimly lit room. A sea of men were before you, large shoulders covered in giant furs. Shiny swords were peeking out from under their cloaks and capes, clanging together as the guests greeted each other in hugs and friendly handshakes. The sounds were almost deafening. Voices louder than others, roaring laughter and heavy mugs clinking together with mead spilling over the edges at the violent shakes, their wielders yelling “<i>SKÅL</i>”. The smell of honeyed and fermented mead stung at your nose and your senses struggled to stay alert.<br/>Your eyes suddenly met an icy-cold stare. Reydunn, who had just sat in her chair, was gazing over the crowd to meet your eyes. She nodded, signaling you to gather the water for the ceremony.<p>
  You put down the jug of mead you had held in your hands and slithered between the large norsemen, reaching for the large double doors leading to the outside. As you pushed the door open, the cool summer nights air met your face and you inhaled deeply, enjoying the fresh air, the light of the full moon shone onto the village, lighting your path to the ocean. Besides the door rested a large oaken tub. You picked it up and walked down through the silent town, towards the beach to collect water.
</p><p>
  As you had collected enough water to fill the tub, it was almost too heavy for you to carry. Rather quickly, the little strength you had in your upper arms waned, so on the way back to the feasting hall, you struggled to lift the heavy mass.<br/>
When you finally entered the hall, it was oddly silent. The ocean of furred beasts were still present in the room, but they were hushed. 
</p><p>
  “I aften vil Guderne velsigne vores rejse mod England, Thor vil HAMRE med sin mægtige hammer Mjølner!” Kylo was standing on the slightly raised platform, encouraging his men for their travel for the English Kingdom that was to come the day after the next full moon.
</p><p>
  You had witnessed several norse rituals over the past year that you had lived here. There seemed to be multiple ceremonies to ensure their safe travels. One of them was the cleansing. The ceremony that took place tonight was the full moon before their departure. The night always started out with Kylo saying some things about the gods, blessing their raid. You had never been taught about their religion - not that you cared anyway, you would never matter in this community, so there was no need to bother.<br/>
As Kylo continued his speech, you made your way through the crowd. At this point the heavy tub of water felt like a tub of rocks and your arms began to shake at the heavy lifting. You tried you best not to spill any of the water, as you swerved through the mountains of men.<br/>
You quickly found your place slightly behind Kylo on his right side, waiting for his signal. 
</p><p>
  	“Lad os feste ved dette måltid, drikke og nyde gudernes velsingelser til os!” He finally roared to finish the speech and the crowd of broad men yelled with him, raising their fists high in the air, smiling, probably at the thought of soon being able to toss absurd large amounts of food and mead into the gaping holes in their faces.
</p><p>
  	Out of the periphery of your eye, you saw Kylo's hand pat at the side of his thigh, his telltale sign of summoning you. You carefully walked around the platform to face him. You rose upon the first step, not daring to come in any way nearer to him. He sat down on his chair, slumping back against the backrest and with the waving of his hand, he invited you closer.
</p><p>
  You stared at his brown leather boots, not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention to yourself. <i>Be invisible, be invisible, serve without existing</i>, you chanted to yourself. But as you drew closer to him, you couldn’t help but let your gaze rise to his black pants.<br/>
You stopped right in front of his feet. Your eyes trained on his large thighs, but as he leaned closer to the tub of water, slightly shaking uncontrollably in your arms as your muscles ached from the heavyweight, you couldn’t help but stare at his broad chest, covered in a brown tunic, with a broad black leather belt around his waist. He had dressed fairly simple, unlike his wife, who had worn a deep blue gown with pounds of heavy jewelry around her body to accentuate her social status. 
</p><p>
  	Kylos large coarse hands dove into the water and cupped it, rubbing the water over his face, until he let his fingers dance through his loose hair, slightly wetting it to tuck away any strands of hair that might have escaped their place. With a single hand he curled his fist around his long beard. Finally, he bowled a hand and scooped water into his mouth, swooshing it around until he spat it out into the remaining water. He slowly leaned back from the tub and without even realizing it, your eyes had met his. The slight reflection of light from the water, danced over his face, enlightening all of his beautiful facial features from his strong jaw and nose, to the small starry-like constellation of freckles splattered around his face. His eyes were trained on yours, something flashed behind them, something you couldn’t decipher and a small smirk played at the corner of his mouth.
</p><p>
  	He nodded to let you move on to one of his farmers, the next male in the line of power in this community, to let the ritual continue. As you turned around, you met Reydunns eyes. Her face was red with anger and the muscle under her eye was twitching, her tell tale sign that you were heavily moving on the borders of what a slave could be allowed, so you quickly scrambled on to assist the next man in line of the ritual. 
</p><p>
  	As the last men had completed the ritual, the feast began. Enormous amounts of food and ale were immediately carried into the room and the heavy silence grew back to deafening loud yelling and cheering ricocheting off the walls of the room. 
</p><p>
  	Your job at the feast was to make sure everyone had mead in their cup at all times. Reydunn always prided herself on being a good hostess, so the smallest failure would <i>surely</i> ruin the entire feast. Your most important job, however, was to make sure Kylo always had a full jug of mead as well. Throughout the entire night, everytime you turned to look at Kylo, you’d find him already staring at you with that <i>something</i> always playing over his face. You couldn’t pin-point what exactly it was, but it was alluring, it made you curious and every single time your eyes met his, your stomach fluttered. Whether it was the anxiety from what had happened just this morning or something else, you couldn’t possibly decipher. 
</p><p>
  	The hours went on, until the hall was slowly emptied. Your eyelids were heavy, you were exhausted from being alert for so many hours. There were only a few people left in the room. Some men were slung over tables and benches, passed out from the copious amounts of mead they had slung inboard. An hour or so ago, Reydunn had decided to retire along with her servants. Now, the only people left awake were you and other slaves, silently working to clear up the hall. And one other person was left. 
</p><p>
  Resting on his chair remained Kylo, sipping on a cup of mead. Once in a while you’d catch a glimpse up at him - to find him time and time <i>again</i> already watching you with an alluring gaze.<br/>
Without warning you heard <i>the</i> pats. You had just crawled beneath a table to pick up a couple of mugs that had tipped over and rolled down onto the floor and in surprise you quickly sat up and banged your head against the underside of the table. You seethed at the sudden pain and your hand quickly found the sore spot that you had just banged against the wooden surface.<br/>
Crawling out from under the table, your eyes met his, he was obviously struggling to withhold laughter and he choked it by sipping on the intoxicating liquid.
</p><p>
  “Do I need to tell you to come here?” He asked, annoyance lingering in his voice.<br/>
Your heartbeat quickened and throbbed in your brain, deafening all and any thoughts you might’ve had. <i>This is it, he’s drunk, he is annoyed with me, he is going to drag me outside and strike me down</i>, you panicked. Hesitantly you walked towards the chairs, your gaze on your hands in front of you, nervously fidgeting. You stilled before the steps to the platform.
</p><p>
  “Come. <i>Here</i>.” He hissed. This time you didn’t hesitate to step up and closer to him. You stilled a foot or so away from him. With a violent and quick movement he had reached out and tucked his hand into the collar of your brownish, slightly oversized dress and pulled your face closer into his.<br/>
“When I ask you to come, I will not ask twice, girl,” he purred into your ear and you could feel his hot breath on your neck, eliciting goosebumps down your spine.<br/>
“I-I’m-” you tried to apologize but you were cut off.<br/>
“I do not care for your excuses, girl,” he hissed, pushing you back to meet your eyes and he tightened his grip on your dress. Your face was so close to his, that your noses almost touched and his breath smelled of the mead he had been sipping on all night. It was on the edge of sickening, yet undoubtedly intoxicating.<br/>
For a moment he stilled there, his gaze roaming your face.
</p><p>
  A strange feeling filled your belly. This man, who <i>owned</i> you, was somehow able to alight something within you, something you had never experienced before. Without your consent your lips parted slightly and his eyes immediately fled to them like a hunter to its prey. His eyes were almost entirely black as he ran his tongue over his own lips to wet them. Heat flooded your face. 
</p><p>
  He leaned impossibly closer to you, his bottom lip <i>almost</i> touching yours as he finally broke the silence.<br/>
“Bring me-” he paused and his gaze fell on something behind you “- her.” He nodded in the direction of one of the other slaves, present in the room that was cleaning.
</p><p>
  His fist at your chest released its grip at the fabric, with a small chuckle playing at his lip and you straightened up, looking over your shoulder in the direction of the woman he had wanted.<br/>
“Y- yes, my Lord,” you nodded.<br/>
“Stop calling me that,” he hissed.<br/>
You turned around on your heel as you walked towards the woman that he had appointed. When you closed in on her you whispered: “You are wanted with Kylo.”<br/>
“Oh, again?” was all she whispered back at you, her gaze switching between you and Kylo. You couldn’t tell what was going on in her mind, she seemed sad and pained over the request. 
</p><p>
  	“Leave,” Kylo ordered the remaining people present in the longhouse and, with confusion ,you did as ordered, following the others outside. <i> Why on earth did he want her? What was he going to do with her? He must be going to punish her, for your foolishness, why else would he want her to stay back with him?</i>
</p><p>
  Dread and guilt flooded your heart and your brain and as you looked up at the moon and stars, you wondered if your mother and father were looking up at the same sky. You wished with all your heart to be back in France.
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>*** ENDING NOTES ***</b>
  </p>
</div><p>I hope you guys liked this chapter! I have more coming, and y’all are in for a ride ;) I would love to hear what you guys thought about this chapter! Thank you so much for reading!<br/>
I would like to give some HUGE THANKS to my dear friends for their help. This wouldn’t be half as good without their help, guidance and expert minds.<br/>
My friend Molly unfortunately don’t have an AO3 account yet, but damn girl, the second you get one, imma be sending that to everyone! Also, dearest Coco deserves a shoutout for all of her brilliant ideas!<br/>
<b>Here are some ongoing fics, that you should totally check out!</b></p><p><a>An Unconventional Start</a> - By Sammm005 -  Seeking out stability, a bed and warm food, you let yourself enlist for the first order. What could possibly go wrong with that? It’s just a job! Right? Well, our dear reader is in for a ride, as she accidentally joins the new Procration Program, and well, you’ll have to go and read to know the rest. </p><p><a>Of Salt and Satin</a> - By zoeliza - Pirate Kylo AU! What more do you need? Being an apprentice of Ben Kenobi, you knew how to defend yourself. However, events led to you being brought upon The Supremacy, the pirate ship of the notorious Kylo Ren. You decide to play along with his game, deadset on fulfilling the last mission bestowed upon you by your master. Nothing would be in your way, if it hadn’t been for Kylo fucking Ren.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In the Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gasping out of both surprise and fear, you attempted to gain distance from the broad figure by stepping away, but with your heels already at the edge, you lost your balance and tipped over, but in a matter of seconds a large and strong hand had shot out to clasp at your arm, keeping you on the bridge, floating mid-air.</p><p>Your hands clasped around at the muscular arm, desperate to stay above water, leaving you completely exposed before the dark shadow.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ooooh - who do you think is gonna be catching her mid-air? Are you ready for it?</p><p>
  <i><b>OBS</b> - I've changed a thing from the first chapter! I wrote that she was taken from Domremy, but I looked at the map and it won't make sense for vikings to go that deep into country for a raiding party, as they travel by water and needs to be near their ships. SO I've changed it to <b>her getting taken from the summerhouse in Dunkerque</b>! This might seem like a small detail to change, but I promise it will come into play later!!</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Welcome to my second chapter of Alfadhirhaiti! I'm blown away by the love and support I've received since I posted my first chapter, omg, I would lie if I said that I didn't tear up! 😭 </p><p>If any of you would like to talk and be friends you can reach out to me on my Instagram @ <b>Nordsted.Art</b> I post art there sometimes and I'd love to chat with you 🥺<br/>I will also be posting on Wattpad @ <b>EmblaAudhumla</b>!</p><p>I also made some more concept art of our man Viking!Kylo! </p><p>  </p><p>I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!⚔️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days passed by in what felt like an eternity. You didn’t see or hear anything regarding the slave that Kylo had requested. No one asked about her either, but on the other hand, why would they? You had been told from the very first day that you were expendable. So why bother questioning the disappearance of a slave? </p><p>You had only seen the back of Kylo once or twice since that night and only in the early mornings. Returning or leaving, you couldn’t deduce. It should’ve been a relief to you that you had somehow escaped his notorious wrath.</p><p>But you were far from relieved. You had sent this poor woman into the burning pit of anger that was ablaze within Kylo Hansøn, for something as idiotic as sitting on his stupid <i>fucking</i> chair. Her fate was something you had decided for her, your punishment was living with the knowledge that Kylo had done something horrible because of <i>you</i> and you had no idea what would happen now. </p><p>Your morning started, as usual, you went to the longhouse to stoke the fire as always. By the door to your earl’s private quarters stood a pair of black leather boots, mud smeared all over them. This was your warning that Kylo was back in Ribe after having disappeared to god knows where. You picked up the muddy boots to go to the beach and clean them. </p><p>Upon your return to the longhouse with the now cleaner boots, Kylo stood in the room, his back turned to you. His long raven hair fell over his back, nearly reaching the bottom of his muscular shoulder blades covered by a light brown tunic that hung loosely over his large upper body. Dark brown leather pants wrapped tightly around his muscular legs. There was something oddly calming to his roughness and he looked almost <i>relaxed</i> as he stood there, talking to…</p><p>Your breath hitched as you realized who you were staring at. Your tensed shoulders fell away from your ears as a relieved breath left your lungs. It was the slave whom Kylo had requested the other night. The breath that had escaped your lips with a soft sigh, loud enough for both of them to turn their attention to you for a brief moment. </p><p>You stood there, your gaze shifting between Kylo, completely indifferent to your presence, and to the woman who quickly locked her eyes to the floor in embarrassment. </p><p>Kylo turned his attention back to the slave and continued to whisper something to her, to which she nodded obediently. </p><p>In an attempt to continue your work as a silent servant, you awkwardly headed towards the entrance to the private quarters and softly placed down the boots, clasped tightly in your hand, to leave them back at the spot you had taken them from. </p><p>As you turned around, Kylo was nowhere to be found. Like a ghost, he had suddenly disappeared. Leaving behind the woman who was now smiling awkwardly at you. You smiled back at her as you headed to leave the house and continue with your duties. </p><p>“Uhm, Kylo told me to stay with you today.” It was almost a whisper, like a tiny mouse squeaking in the corner of a room. You halted in your steps. </p><p>“What?” You exclaimed a little too loudly and she must’ve noticed your confusion and unease as you spun around to face her.</p><p><i>What on earth is going on? Where had Kylo taken her these past three days? What had happened to her? Was this a part of his plan to punish me?</i> A million questions and worries flooded your mind.</p><p>“I’m sorry, you don’t know me,” she rubbed her hands in front of her, seemingly nervous. “My name is Agathé. Kylo told me to go with you.” She explained. </p><p><i>Why did he order her to stay with me? If this isn’t about the chair, then what is it? No, this has to be about that</i>. You nodded, accepting her company, seeing no other options. </p><p>As you both headed out of the longhouse for the market, you noticed that Agathé’s walk seemed off. You had seen her before and noticed her arrival a few days after your own, but you had never spoken to her. You never really spoke to any of the other slaves or handmaidens, as you were certain that if not you, then they would die from their many years of hard work as you heard so many stories of, so why put yourself through the pain? </p><p>But you hadn’t noticed this kind of walk ever before. A pained look was on her face as she awkwardly hobbled. The guilt and dread that you had lived with the past few days suddenly returned to you like a punch in the stomach and the thought of Kylo harming her in ways you couldn’t imagine flew over your conscience like a black hawk. </p><p>You slowed down your pace, letting her catch up with you and for a moment, you gazed over her. Her long, slightly orange, hair hung in a braid down her back, a black leather strip tying the end securely. A few pieces of angel hair framed the sides of her face. Her skin was pale and tiny red-brownish freckles speckled across her cheekbones and nose. Just like yourself, she was wearing a slightly large, brown wool dress, with a darker brown apron over it. On her feet, the same leather shoes… except, they looked <i>new</i>? You must’ve stared quite obviously at her feet, causing her to feel uncomfortable with the attention. She pointed down towards the sea to avert your gaze. </p><p>“Isn’t it beautiful? The sea?” she asked, smiling at you awkwardly.</p><p>“Yes, very!” you agreed. </p><p>“So where are we going?” </p><p>“We’re going to get fresh fish for our earl. Reydunn has asked me to pick out the freshest possible,” you explained simply. </p><p>You rarely got orders from Reydunn herself. She never bothered to talk with any of the slaves so usually her orders would be given through her servants. But on nights like the night prior, none of her servants were present, so through gritted teeth, she was forced to spit orders at you herself. </p><p>As you made your way through the small wooden huts, you turned down a small pathway. </p><p>Behind you, you could hear Agathé push out shaky breaths through gritted teeth as she struggled to keep up with you. A knot in your throat started to build up as the overwhelming feeling of guilt flooded your senses and your chin quivered ever so slightly. </p><p><i>The pain she is in, it's all because of me</i> kept on chanting through your mind, but you were unsure of what on earth to say to her that could possibly apologize sincerely enough for what you had put her through. </p><p>You let your eyes lock themselves on the road ahead, holding your breath to strangle the sobs that were about to force themselves from you.</p><p>Suddenly, out of your peripheral, you saw Agathé tip over and faceplant into the ground. You instinctively reached out to catch her in the air, but you were too slow and she planted herself flush to the ground, groaning in pain, her hands immediately resting on her stomach. </p><p>“Agathé, are you okay?” You bent over, your hands on her shoulder to push her onto her side, looking for any wounds on her. </p><p>“I’m okay,” she groaned as she tried to sit up. With a hand on her back and one grasped around her arm, you helped her to sit up. The guilt became too much for you, seeing her in so much pain, and without warning, tears filled up into your eyes, spilling over and down your cheeks.</p><p>“Agathé, I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. I don’t know what he did to you, but it’s my fault, I never meant to harm you. He should’ve punished me instead,” you cried, staring into the ground to avert her gaze. She pulled you by your arm, dragging you to the side of the pathway, getting out of the way of the townsmen who had been halted by you filling up most of the road. </p><p>“What are you talking about?” she asked, hunching down to meet your gaze. Your sight was blurry with salty tears, but you sought out her gaze as well.</p><p>“It’s my fault, I was curious and I touched the throne and I sat on it for a quick second! I didn’t think he’d be up, but he caught me sitting on there and I know he’d punish anyone for even the smallest of mistakes and he must’ve thought we knew each other and that’s why he did this to you,” you babbled as you gestured to her stomach, which she was still clutching at with her hands. </p><p>“Oh, no” she whispered, a small smile played across her lips. </p><p>“That’s not what this is, sweet girl.” With one, your sobbing had immediately stopped and your entire face must’ve resembled one big question mark. </p><p>She looked up and down the pathway, looking for anyone eavesdropping on your conversation. She pulled you flush against the building as if to make you disappear to any passerbyers. </p><p>“I think you misunderstand. Kylo didn’t do anything to me that I didn’t want to happen,” she explained gravely.</p><p>“Where have you been for the last few days?” You whispered back at her. Her attempt to calm you had only spurred on more questions and she sighed in response.</p><p>“You need to understand that Kylo is a very intense man. He has his <i>needs</i>. Needs that Reydunn couldn’t possibly satisfy.”</p><p>“I don’t-” she stopped you before you could utter your confusion. </p><p>“He has this cabin a little outside of town. He goes there sometimes when he needs to. He took me there to stay for a few days to help him satisfy his <i>needs</i>. I did it once before when he asked for my consent.” She looked at you, awaiting your response, but you had nothing to say. You were stunned. </p><p>“So he didn’t hurt you?” you finally uttered. </p><p>“No, he didn’t hurt me, not in ways that I didn’t want him to,” she sighed.</p><p>“But…” With some of the confusion cleared, you finally understood what had gone on out there in that cabin.</p><p>“He brings you out there to have <i>sex</i> with you?” you whispered, your eyes growing wide, shocked by the information that you had just been given.</p><p>She nodded, a soft chuckle escaping her lips. </p><p>“But then, why...” you gestured to her legs.</p><p>“Uhm, Kylo is a very <i>large</i> man,” she whispered and seemed slightly uncomfortable with the turn this conversation had taken. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I-”</p><p>“No, don’t worry about it, I promise, I really am okay.” She smiled a warm-hearted smile that finally calmed you down. You nodded back to her, accepting her promise. </p><p>As the passageway slowly became more crowded, you both knew you had to get moving. Getting to the fishermen early was essential to get the freshest fish and Reydunn wouldn’t take anything less than the very best for herself and her husband. You both swerved between the people that walked down the passageway, heading for the harbor.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>When you finally returned to the longhouse, a maid was standing in the doorway, with her arms impatiently crossed in front of her chest, her foot tapping a fast rhythm against the stone tile.<p>“You are late” she huffed as she grabbed the stick of stringed up fish out of your hand.</p><p>“There were many people at the harbor,” Agathé excused. </p><p>“It doesn't matter. You are to go and check on the animals, <i>now</i>,” she sneered at the both of you before she turned on her heel and disappeared into the room. </p><p>The both of you looked at each other, silently chuckling and shrugging, as you headed through a different path between the systems of small houses, out of the outskirts of the town. </p><p>After a few minutes, you finally spoke, apologizing for never seeking out Agathé. Both of you had arrived in Ribe in a matter of days apart, yet neither of you had sought contact.</p><p>“There’s no need to apologize. We’ve all kept to ourselves” She smiled at you reassuringly.<br/>
You turned down a narrow pathway and you almost crashed into a man pushing a heavy wooden wheelbarrow filled with small and larger stones. The wheelbarrow threatened to tip on its side, but you quickly helped the older man steady it.</p><p>“Pas dog på, din slavekælling” he cursed at you, warning you to be careful. The word slavekælling was something you had heard often since your arrival, it meant something equivalent to ‘slavebitch’ and was always used at female slaves. </p><p>You both carefully averted your gaze to avoid any angry outbursts from the man, and so you continued walking in silence.</p><p>After getting out of line-of-sight from the man, you turned to Agathé.</p><p>“Where are you from?”</p><p>“I’m from France” she whispered, as a large red-haired man passed the both of you. He was positively sporting the longest beard you had ever seen, reaching to the bottom of his belly. </p><p>For a moment you couldn't grasp the meaning of the words she had just said in your mind. At the sudden realization, you gasped and stopped walking abruptly and stared at her. She stared back at you, head tilted in a confused expression until she realized...</p><p>“<i>Petit a petit, l’oiseau fait son nid!</i>” you both excitedly yelled, for a moment forgetting the world you were in. The large man that had just passed you stopped in his tracks and turned around with eyes pinched together. </p><p>“You better keep walking,” he warned. Being the lowest of lowest practically meant that everyone and anyone could order you around and punish you - or worse, take you to your owner for disobedience. </p><p>You both looked down at the ground, where your eyes always belonged in the presence of people who were more important than you and continued on your way to the outskirts of town. This had gotten too close, you needed to be more careful. </p><p>The saying you had just greeted each other with, was used by Frenchmen who traveled outside of France to identify other countrymen. It means <i>little by little, the bird makes its nest</i>. A plea of patience and perseverance, something that both of you needed now more than ever.</p><p>“Where?” You both whispered in unison, careful not to draw any more unnecessary attention to you and you both chuckled.</p><p>“Domremy, but I was taken from Dunkerque”.</p><p>“I’m from Rouen! We don’t live that far away from each other then!” she excitedly hummed.</p><p>“No, we <i>didn’t</i>,” you corrected her. You didn’t blame her, sometimes you’d also talk like you were back in France again, it could happen to anyone. In reality, Rouen and Domremy were days of travel apart, but meeting  Agathé <i>here</i> and <i>now</i> was all the proof you needed, that the world was indeed smaller than you thought. </p><p>You had finally reached the outskirts of town and the herd of cattle was in sight now. “I’m sorry Agathé, I never told you my name! My name is (Y/N) (Y/L/N)” for a brief moment you turned to her, to savor the mutual eye contact as the first real greeting you had had within the last year. </p><p>“Lovely to meet you, I’m Agathé Durand” you smiled at each other. Both of you had suppressed a need for social interaction for the past year, so to finally communicate with someone and in your native language felt amazing. Like finally breathing after holding your breath for far too long. </p><p>You headed closer to the herd, counting them to make sure they were all here.</p><p>“(Y/L/N), I feel like I’ve heard that name before,” she wondered. “Wait is your fath-” you cut her off, as you spotted something in the mud in front of you.</p><p>“Agathé what are those?” You asked nervously, bending down to look at it closer. </p><p>“Those really look like the footprints of wolves” She looked nervously into the treelines, anxious that any moment a feral wolf would attack you out of nowhere. </p><p>“We need to tell someone about this” you stressed, looking up at her. </p><p>When you were sure that all the cows were there, you both quickly headed back into the town, and of course, the same irritable maid stood by the door. </p><p>“You are begging for Reydunn to punish both of you, she is getting angry at your laziness. Hurry up and finish your duties.” she hissed at you.</p><p>The rest of the day went on rather quickly and by the time you were done with your duties, Agathé and yourself were completely exhausted.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>As the sun set, darkness enveloped Ribe. Around midnight, when you were sure that all of the other servants were fast asleep, and the yells of drunk men had silenced outside, you sat up from your spot on the floor in the hut that you and 6 other people shared.<p>You were not afforded beds, so you all slept on what little hay and grass you could gather to sleep on the wooden floor, the only shield you had to save you from the cold of the night, being your apron. You softly shifted your weight on your feet, stepping over the people who laid on your path to the door. </p><p>“Where are you going?” a sleepy whispered voice came from the corner of the room. Agathé, now sitting up, rubbed at her eyes, trying to see through the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh,” you hushed at her, weary that you might have woken anyone else up, “I just need some fresh air, I’ll be right back” you whispered back.</p><p>“Hmm, be careful” she muttered before laying back down to surrender once more to sleep. </p><p>Slowly you opened the door, just enough for you to slide through to avoid any noise and carefully you closed the door. As you stepped out onto the road, the ground beneath your bare feet felt biting cold, so you quickly hurried down the pathway. Darkness had long ago draped over Ribe and only the waning moon illuminated the curves and lines of the dark buildings. </p><p>Since your arrival to Ribe, you had sometimes snuck out at night and gone down to the ocean to savor the stillness of the town and the sounds of soft waves crashing in towards the beach. </p><p>For so many nights, you had done the short trip and you no longer had to think about what route to take. At this point, it wasn’t until the moment you stood on the dock, wood softly creaking beneath your feet, the soft salty air making your dress softly flutter around your ankles, the sound of the waves rolling over each other singing in your ears, that you realized that you were already on the little wooden dock. </p><p>The soft waves were glistening from the beams of moonlight that reflected off on it. </p><p>At your hips, you fisted the fabric of your dress and in one swift move, you pulled it above your head and dropped it on the wooden boards. As you had done many times before, your fingers found the hem of the linen-clothing that covered your sex and dropped them to your ankles to step out of them. </p><p>The tepid summer air hit your bare skin, eliciting goosebumps all over. You quickly undid the braid of your hair, letting your hair finally fall freely down over your shoulders, tickling on your back. </p><p>For a brief moment, you just stood there, basking in the soft moonlight, warmish air, and silence. Existing as nothing in nothing, just for a brief moment, before jumping to dive below the surface of the ocean, taking big and strong strokes to take you far away… Anywhere. </p><p>It wasn’t until your lungs begged for air, that you let yourself rise to the surface, gasping big mouthfuls of air. </p><p>Letting yourself catch your breath for a moment, you swam back to the small dock and you hoisted yourself slightly above the water, to reach your clothes to soak them in the water. Twisting them and wrenching them of water, you then tossed the clothing back on the bridge, letting them dry while you continued to savor the weightlessness.</p><p>Then… your attention fell back out at the horizon and you began swimming. Away from Ribe, the beasts, Reydunn, and far away from Kylo. In your mind's eye, you imagined swimming all the way back home, to Domremy. </p><p>You didn’t stop until you imagined that Ribe was just a small black dot.  </p><p>In reality, it was still right behind you, but you knew, beyond this point, the current beneath the surface was strong. Once before you had swum past this point, and you drifted away for minutes before you gained control. </p><p>So you went no further, treading water for a moment, before turning around to return to the bridge. </p><p>Right before the bridge, you stopped to wash your hair and your body, letting your fingers run over the curves of your body.</p><p>Finally, you let yourself float on your back in the water and close your eyes, floating completely weightless. Memories of swimming and giggling in the lake near the summerhouse in Dunkerque, made you feel warm for a moment, until the reality once again, as always, hit you. </p><p>Your lips parted, as you softly let a moan leave your throat, opening your eyes again to stare up into the clear starry night sky above you. A million beautiful sparkling stars lit up the sky and you searched for the one who always shined a little bit brighter. The Northern Star. Like you had done so many nights before, you quickly found it. It never failed to amaze you with it’s burning…</p><p>The sound of heavy footsteps broke you from your trance, and you returned to an upright position in the water, your feet forcefully kicking at the water to keep your head above, as your hands went to hide your breasts and sex, fearing you had been caught. You stared wide-eyed at the docks, searching for a source to the sound, but the light from the moon reflected from the water into your eyes, effectively rendering you blinded.</p><p>“Is anyone there?” you called out, you lifted one of your hands to shield your eyes from the light, but you still saw no one. </p><p>
  <i>I have to stop being paranoid</i>
</p><p>You decided it was time to return home for the night, so you swam to the bridge, grasped at the edge and hoisted yourself up to sit on the edge, letting your feet softly kick at the water. </p><p>Not having access to a proper comb for the past year, left parts of the hair in your neck with large knots. You tried to forcefully break the knots with your pruned fingers, but they wouldn’t budge. Quickly giving up, you braided your hair as always. </p><p>A small cloud floated in front of the moon and for a moment everything darkened. </p><p>Once again you heard the heavy footsteps even closer now, so you craned your neck, to look down the dock, but once again you decided that you must’ve imagined it, as no one was there. </p><p>You lifted your feet to the edge of the wooden bridge and rose, ready to gather your clothes and head back home…</p><p>… But the second you turned around, you bumped straight into a dark wall of muscle. Gasping out of both surprise and fear, you attempted to gain distance from the broad figure by stepping away, but with your heels already at the edge, you lost your balance and tipped backward, but in a matter of seconds a large and strong hand had shot out to clasp at your arm in a bruising grip, keeping you on the bridge, floating mid-air. </p><p>If they let go, you would fall into the water. Your hands clasped around at the muscular arm, desperate to stay above water, leaving you completely exposed before the dark shadow. </p><p>A cloud passed in front of the moon, letting a clear beam of light shine at the dock and as you realized who stood there, in front of you, your breath hitched and you suddenly became very <i>very</i> aware of the fact that you were completely naked. Yet, you couldn’t let go of the arm that kept you steady. </p><p>You could recognize his dark brown eyes that shimmered with gold anywhere. </p><p>Kylo stood there, his eyes moving over your body, mapping out every curve bathed in the moonlight before his eyes met yours. </p><p>“What are you doing out here?” he muttered. </p><p>“I-” As you were about to explain yourself he pulled you into him, your feet finally flat onto the wood beneath them, but your heels still right at the edge. You were trapped beneath him. The sheer power that vibrated off of him left you completely stunned. </p><p>His head was turned down to look at you, and his long hair falling loosely down and tickled at your face and collarbones, eliciting goosebumps down your spine. He couldn’t possibly get any closer to you now. </p><p>The tickling on your face from his soft raven hair, elicited a soft sigh to escape its way past your lips and his eyes immediately fixated on them. His hand still on your arm, clasped so tightly that it must’ve been bruising, suddenly pulled you even tighter to him, and for every breath, your chest rose, your bosom would meet his warm and clothed chest, causing your nipples to harden at the friction and heat.</p><p>You cursed at your body for reacting like to him, struggling to keep your composure and heat flushed your face in embarrassment.</p><p>You couldn’t do anything but stare into his eyes. In the moonlight, they softly glinted, making them mesmerizing and rendering you hypnotized. He parted his lips and his warm hot breath fell on your face. He was <i>so</i> close to touching your lips with his and for a moment, all you wanted to, was to kiss him and the faintest of voices in the back of your head pleaded you to not do it. </p><p>“Go home” he cooed, finally breaking the silence, a slight smirk playing on his lips as his eyes leaped over yours.</p><p>His large hand unwrapped itself from your arm and he stepped away, running his eyes over your moonlit curves one last time and you shuddered, suddenly noticing how exposed you were to him, you quickly covered your body with your hands.</p><p>You could’ve sworn you heard the faintest and darkest of chuckles rumble in his chest, as he turned away and walked down the docks, his hair swooshing from side to side to the rhythm of his heavy boots, leaving you behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things are slowly getting heated ;))<br/>What's gonna happen in chapter three? Maybe some more trapping beneath a certain brooding mountain? Who knows! </p><p>I really hope you guys liked this chapter, thank you so so SO much for reading!! </p><p>I gotta give some huge thanks to my friends for all their help. I tend to write during the night and so my smoll danglish (Slang for Danish and English merged) brain had some very interesting moments, lol. Again, this wouldn't even be half as good without their genius minds, guidance, and help. </p><p><b>Molly</b> still hasn't gotten herself an AO3 account yet, but thank you girl, you're a star and the cottagecore friend of my dreams 😭<br/>Dear <b>Coco</b> has also helped me out so so much with her brilliant ideas, thank you and thank you for reading Coco!!😭</p><p>Here are some of my other friends' ongoing fics, that you should totally check out!<br/><b>Of Salt and Satin</b> by<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483679">Zoeliza</a> - Pirate Kylo AU! What more do you need? Being an apprentice of Ben Kenobi, you knew how to defend yourself. However, events led to you being brought upon The Supremacy, the pirate ship of the notorious Kylo Ren. You decide to play along with his game, deadset on fulfilling the last mission bestowed upon you by your master. Nothing would be in your way if it hadn’t been for Kylo fucking Ren. </p><p><b> An Unconventional Start</b> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089635">Sammm005</a> - Seeking out stability, a bed and warm food, you let yourself enlist for the first order. What could possibly go wrong with that? It’s just a job! Right? Well, our dear reader is in for a ride, as she accidentally joins the new Procreation Program, and well, you’ll have to go and read to know the rest.</p><p>Again, thank you so much for reading, please reach out on my instagram @ <b>nordsted.art</b> if you want to! Let's be friends!⚔️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Responsibilities - Pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Struggling to keep up with Vidarrs powerful and long strides, you stumbled over your feet, letting him almost drag you up the tiny increase of the road before you. </p>
<p>Desperate for relief from the pull on your hair, you quickly got up to run behind him, both your hands clawing at his fist. </p>
<p>As you neared the longhouse, now looking eerily tall, dark, and frightening, you heard a deafening dark beast-like roar from the inside. You didn’t need to see who it came from, you already knew. <i>Kylo.</i></p>
<p><b>ANGST WARNING</b> I don't know when angst is too much angst and needs a warning, but I'll just do it now. This chapter and the coming chapter has some angst elements to them. So if you don't feel comfortable with reading that rn, please don't force yourself to read it. ❤️</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vidarr? Who is this new Vidarr? Could it be... a knight of Ren? Or a warrior of Kylo Hansøn, rather? 😌<br/>And what did we do to make him basically drag us by the hair? (also ouch!)</p>
<p><b>Welcome to the third chapter of Alfadhirhaiti!</b> Damn, all your comments from the prior chapters OOF- I love you guys! Thank you so much!I hope I can keep up to your standards and expectations!!</p>
<p>I hope you'll like this chapter!!💕</p>
<p>I will also be posting on Wattpad @ EmblaAudhumla!<br/>If you would like to be friends, please hit me up on Instagram @ Nordsted.Art!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night Kylo had left you out there on the dock with an odd sense of longing and a growing desire in your belly, that you couldn’t quite describe. Quickly you had gathered your clothes, frantically searching the shadowed outlines of the town for any other bystanders watching. Embarrassment burned beneath your skin, causing your cheeks to blush in a red hue and you returned home as Kylo had ordered. </p>
<p>The following week, Kylos stare would follow you, seemingly, wherever you went. He would always be there, lurking from afar, a corner, in a crowd, or his throne. His eyes and intense presence would always just somehow be <i>there</i>, almost burning right through you like an ant stuck in the beaming ray of sunlight. </p>
<p>You told yourself to avoid him, find a way to escape his overwhelming intensity, yet you <i>always</i> found yourself completely aware of him. Whether it was your senses hyper-aware of his being, your body aching for the closeness between you like that night on the dock or your mind cautious of his presence, you weren’t sure. Maybe a combination of it all. Since that night, something within you had clicked, <i>snapped</i>, turning you always alert of his being. </p>
<p>For an entire week following the incident, it was all intense stares, smirks, tilted heads, and luring gazes. Until tonight. </p>
<p>Tonight your earl held another feast in the longhouse for the men and women who were joining the raid in England and once again you had been ordered to pour the mead throughout the evening. However, tonight you were spared from the water ritual, leaving Agathé to carry it out. </p>
<p>A few hours of swerving between the crowd of guests placed on benches by giant tables, your arms were now sore from pouring the heavy jugs of mead. No guest was ever to return home thirsty or hungry after a feast with the earl of Ribe. </p>
<p>However, the guests weren’t the only important people present. The most important one of all, sat on his throne, lurking at you from the brim of his mug. When your eyes met his, he wasted no time raising his hand, waving at you to silently summon you. You bent your head, eyes trained to the floor, as you rose upon the platform to stand by his side. </p>
<p>He lifted the empty mug towards you, waiting for you to pour, so you did. </p>
<p>He shifted the now full mug into his other hand, taking large gulps, his gaze still on you like you were his prey. </p>
<p>You began to turn around on your heel, headed back to the guests, but as you took your first step, he stopped you, grabbing at your wrist and forcing you back to him with such power he almost slung your hip into his shoulder. </p>
<p>His large and rough long fingers had wrapped themselves entirely around your wrist, rendering you like a tiny mouse caught under the claws of a lion. His brown eyes shimmered with gold, the orange hue from the fire lighting the side of his face. His dark hair was pulled away from his face, sitting in a tight long braid down the back of his head, and for the first time, you noticed a tattoo in the crook of his neck. A dark-winged feathered creature, but you couldn’t make it out, as the bottom part of the tattoo was covered by his dark brown tunic. Curiosity in you peaked and you knew that you needed to see more of that tattoo. </p>
<p>With a tight pull at your wrist, forcing you even closer to him, your attention fell back at his lips, the wet beads of mead glistening in the light from the fire.</p>
<p>“I didn’t say you could go,” he whispered in your ear. “You will stay near me at all times, I need to quench my agonizing thirst, and you will be here to aid me.” He took another big gulp of mead as he let go of you, letting his hand drop to his side. </p>
<p>He emptied the mug in a few large gulps and raised it once again, waiting for you to pour. </p>
<p>You stretched your tired arms to reach the cup with the heavy jug, but just as you were about to pour the liquid, he moved it away and a low chuckle rumbled at your ear. </p>
<p>Once more, you leaned in further in front of him, to reach the cup and once again he moved it away. </p>
<p>Bracing yourself for whatever test he was putting you to, you took a deep breath. </p>
<p>Finally, you leaned in, even further in front of him, and to your surprise, he finally let you pour the mead. </p>
<p>“Slowly now, you don’t want to spill, do you?” he playfully cooed in your ear. </p>
<p>Without warning, you felt a large warm hand slide up the back of your thigh, slowly creeping up and over the curve of your ass, to cup and knead at your clothed cheek. Your breath hitched at the sudden touch and goosebumps broke out over your body, running up and down your spine, making all hair on your body stand up alert at the touch. </p>
<p>Heat collided in your belly at the sensation of caress, causing your arms to tremble, as you poured the mead, almost threatening to spill onto his thigh. Fixated on the mug, you made sure not to spill the liquid. </p>
<p>“That’s quite enough,” the hand on your rear drew away and in your mind, you cursed at the loss of touch - and you cursed yourself for wanting more. </p>
<p>You had been in such a trance, that you hadn’t noticed that you had filled the mug to the brim, small droplets running over the edge, resting at the lines of his fingers on the mug and a few drops running over his knuckles. Suddenly aware of time, space and place, you rose from your awkward position, realizing you had been hovering over your <i>earl's</i> lap this entire time. </p>
<p>He lifted his mug to his glistening lips and took a large sip, his alluring and intense gaze trained on you. </p>
<p>Suddenly your gaze shifted at someone behind him. </p>
<p>Reydunn was staring at you like she wanted you dead, but within shifted her attention at Kylo, and you could’ve sworn you saw a flash of disappointment and <i>... pain</i> over her face before she turned her attention to her own mug of mead staring over the sea of feasting guests.  </p>
<p>Embarrassment flooded you and heat ran to your cheeks a visible proof of the conflict within you.</p>
<p>“Attend to my guests. But do stay near me.” He dismissed you by the wave of his hand.</p>
<p>“Yes my Lord”, you nodded and stepped down the platform, returning to the guests. </p>
<p>"You ought to stop calling me that, <i>slave</i>."</p>
<p>The rest of the night went on somewhat incident-free. Except for feeling the burning stare of Kylo at your neck the entire night, you somehow escaped any further close encounters with him. </p>
<p>At midnight, a few guests were still left. Drunkenly singing, talking, and enjoying the mead. </p>
<p>“Go fetch more,” one of Reydunns maids ordered, showing an empty jug into your chest. This was usually Agathé’s and one of the other slaves' tasks, but you suddenly realized that Agathé was nowhere to be found. </p>
<p>You did as you were told, gathered all the jugs you could carry, and went outside into the cool night air. Staying inside for so many hours with the large fire and the many people, left you sighing for fresh air and finally filling your lungs, you savored each breath. </p>
<p>It was a cloudy night, the moon safely tucked away behind heavy duvets of clouds, leaving Kattegat in almost complete darkness. Fortunately, you had made the walk to the storage house a couple of times before and it wasn’t far from the longhouse.</p>
<p>You passed the first house and turned down a new pathway. The storage house quickly came into view. </p>
<p>As you neared the hut, you heard a faint soft clapping noise and with every step, the noise grew louder. Uncertain of its origin you looked around, trying to locate it, but in the darkness, your eyes failed you. </p>
<p>Stopping right in front of the door, the clapping sound was loud, frantic and for a minute you could’ve sworn your heard grunting, heavy breaths, mixed with light whimperings. </p>
<p>“Are you alright?” you called out, worried that someone out there was in pain. The second you had spoken, the clapping seized and the heavy breathing with it. Thinking no more of it, you entered the storage unit to fill the jugs and returned to the feast.</p>
<p>Upon your return, your gaze fell on Kylos throne, to find it empty. </p>
<p>It was past midnight when you were finally able to return home with the other slaves. You had wondered where Agathé had been all night, as she never returned, but there she was, in her usual spot in the corner of the hut, sleeping. Out of your peripheral, you saw the other slaves exchanging annoyed, frustrated glances.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>As always that bastard of a rooster that lived in the neighboring house crowed every morning right before sunrise, effectively waking all of you up at once. You stretched your sore and tired body, before sitting up to slide on your apron and tying your old and wrinkled shoes on your feet.<p>You proceeded with your usual routine of heading to the longhouse, the first task of the day: stoke the fire. </p>
<p>Almost finished with the fire, you paused to swipe away beads of sweat from your forehead. A cluster of embers floated up from the coals of burned wood and for a moment you paused, completely absorbed into your own world, staring at the mesmerizing fire. </p>
<p>Forcing yourself out of your haze, you shook your head, returning your attention to the task at hand. You turned on your heel, headed to the basket by the door.</p>
<p>But as you turned, you stepped on a foot. Not just any foot. You had just stepped on your owner’s foot. </p>
<p>
  <i>Holy shit, I just stepped on Kylo’s foot. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK</i>
</p>
<p>He had been standing right by your side, watching as you were hypnotized by the floating glowing orbs and as you turned, he was so close into your proximity that you almost bumped your forehead into his bicep. </p>
<p>You gasped at the sudden surprise. Somehow he always managed to turn up in the most unexpected moments, always towering over you. </p>
<p>And once again, here he was, towering over you so incredibly close that with every exhale, your chest touched his. Suddenly aware that your foot was still planted on top of his, you immediately moved it and took small steps back to gain some sort of distance to him. But with every step you took, he took another, closing the gap between you. </p>
<p>In gaping silence, you dared to look him in his golden, glowing eyes, never breaking contact as you suddenly became trapped against a wooden pillar beneath his imposing frame. </p>
<p>He tilted his head, a smirk playing across his lips, as one of his hands rose to rest at the pillar, next to your head. You hadn’t noticed until now that you had lifted your hands in front of you to create a barrier between you and the goliath, but as he leaned his body against yours, you felt the muscles in his chest tense beneath his white tunic. Surprised at the feeling, your eyes fell to his chest, staring at the deep v-line that exposed a trail of dark curly hairs between his muscular pecs. </p>
<p>A strong hand gripped at your jaw, fingers digging into the skin and you had to stifle a soft moan in your throat. He moved your head upwards, forcing you to face him. Above you, he was glooming down at you, a stray of hair had escaped its place from the bun on his crown, and it tickled at your cheek, eliciting goosebumps down your spine. </p>
<p>“Do you know what you do to a man like me?” he muttered, staring at your lips, while he slowly licked and wetted his own. It almost seemed impossible for him to be this close, but his hot breath against your lips proved to you, that he was indeed right <i>there</i>. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I- I don’t under-” you stuttered, trying to explain yourself. </p>
<p>“Seeing you, walking around like that, being so… <i>obedient</i>.” he sighed. The hand on your jaw fell to your hip, his fingers digging into the flesh in a bruising grip. </p>
<p>A deep sighing breath was the only warning you were given, before he dipped down at the crook of your neck, planting hot sloppy kisses at the sensitive skin. </p>
<p>Immediately losing all control of your body, you instinctively tilted your head to the side, allowing him better access and a soft moan escaped your lips. </p>
<p>He responded to your moan with a satisfied hum, his full, warm and wet lips still at full contact with your skin. The vibrations ripple through you, causing your legs to tremble beneath your weight and the towering and powerful man above you. An unfamiliar impulse overcame you, pressing your thighs together to seek friction at your now dripping sex.</p>
<p>“So… <i>innocent</i>”, his dark and playful voice was so erotic in your ears, sending tingles out to every part of your body, from your fingertips to your toes. Your breath became erratic and desperate, heat flushed over your face in crimson color. You had never felt anything like this ever before. Sure, you had been caught off guard by drunk men and sailors before, but this was all new to you. You had never surrendered yourself like this, to a man like that. Yet somehow, it seemed like your body was completely in tune to him, it just <i>knew</i> how to move and react to him. For the first time in your life, you experienced this bizarre feeling of your mind being in such a haze, yet your body was so impossibly clear on how to act.</p>
<p>The strong hand on your hip loosened, trailing up behind you to your neck. His soft and gentle touch sent another wave of tingles through your body. Long coarse fingers grazed up your scalp, slowly gathering a fistful of your hair. For a moment he hovered there, still attending to your now incredibly sensitive neck, breathing hot open-mouthed kisses against you. </p>
<p>The stories you had heard from other slaves and from what Agathé had told you regarding the time she had spent with him in the cabin by the outskirts of town, you should’ve been appalled. They had all <i>warned</i> you to stay away from him. Tales of his capricious behavior, sudden anger and rage boiling within him, <i>should</i> have been enough to send you running in the opposite direction. Nevertheless, your body betrayed your mind, numb to all the warnings, attracted to the pure fire licking at the crook of your neck. Yet you still longed and desired more of his touch, more of his lips, more of him. He could’ve burned you to dust, right there on the spot and you would’ve happily crumbled beneath him.  </p>
<p>Your body was in complete control of you as your hands that until now had served as a barrier between you and the giant that pinned you against the pillar, now fisted at the collar of his tunic. Arching your back, your chest against his, you inhaled sharply at the surprise of feeling his bulging clothed erection pressing against your stomach. </p>
<p>The hand that had now woven itself into your hair at the base of your neck, suddenly yanked, pulling your head even further back, exposing your throat completely to him, and elicited an unexpected wanton moan from your lips. </p>
<p>Just as surprised at your lustful moan as you were, Kylo pulled away from the spot on your neck, now overly sensitive. A desirous smile danced on his pink kiss-swollen lips as he looked down at your trembling figure, clearly echoing with lust at his touch. </p>
<p>“You <i>want</i> this, don’t you?” he purred. </p>
<p>Your mind still in a haze, you were completely lost for words. You licked at your bottom lip, pulling it in between your teeth and you nodded, still restrained by the hand tugging at your hair, silently begging for more.</p>
<p>With a now almost heavenly larger smile, he moved in closer to you, his bearded cheek grazing against yours.</p>
<p>“I need you to use your words, girl” he whispered, his hot breath against your ear. Every word was liquid gold, dripping into your burning core and you gasped. His intoxicating musk, so warm and bold as it flooded your nostrils, once again sending you into an erotic haze. </p>
<p>Noticing your submission to the haze, he chuckled and a flat coarse hand gently clapping at your cheek. Pat, pat, <i>pat</i>. It wasn’t nearly hard enough to hurt, but that last one was definitely a little harder and more assertive than the first two. </p>
<p>The sudden surprise pulled you back to reality, your hooded eyes meeting his.</p>
<p>“Please, y- yes” you stuttered, almost whispering. </p>
<p>He found another sensitive spot on your neck, sucking in a bit of the skin, and the feeling of his teeth biting down, definitely bruising, made your body involuntarily buckle under him once more. The motion ground your stomach against his clothed erect cock. </p>
<p>Even beneath all the layers of clothing, you could feel his member throbbing at the friction, eliciting your sex to clench around nothing and you ground your legs together, desperate for friction.</p>
<p>But when you needed his touch now more than ever, he broke away. His hand left your neck, smoothing over his hair. setting back any stray hairs that had left their place in the tight bun.</p>
<p>You slumped back against the wood of the pillar, whimpering and heaving for more. His face looking down at you, was lit from the light of the fire behind you, nothing but lust dancing behind his eyes. Your eyes left his to fall on his lips, small droplets of saliva glistened from the red light and you licked your own, making silent prayers for him not to stop. </p>
<p>A low chuckle rumbled from his chest, and with a sudden force, his hand found your throat, startling you as the back of your head softly bumped against the surface behind you. He was squeezing <i>just</i> tight enough to restrain your breathing, but not hard enough to cut you completely off, yet you were still gasping with an unknown desire for him.</p>
<p>He finally leaned into you, once more grinding his erection against your hip and his breath shuddered in tune to the pulsating of his member. His hot breath licked over your lips, sending more shuddering tingles through your aching body. </p>
<p>You stared at his parted lips, as his tongue slowly slid between them and wetted them. As he leaned in, your eyes fluttered shut, your now sweaty brows knit together, your whole body emanated with want. To put it mildly, you had never expected your first kiss to be <i>this</i> and you certainly never expected it to be <i>this</i> enticing.  </p>
<p>A light, feminine voice shattered the spell Kylo had put you under.</p>
<p>“Kylo, hvor er du?” Reality crashed over you, realizing that Reydunn, Kylos <i>wife</i>, was asking for him. </p>
<p>Kylo broke away from you, his hand still on your throat slightly tightened, making sure you wouldn’t budge from your pinned spot and his eyes fell back at the entrance of their private part of the longhouse. He quickly returned to you, brows knit together in frustration and slight anger mixing with the lust in his eyes. Your own hands at one point left his chest and your nails were now digging into the wood behind you, desperate for stability and security, not trusting your trembling legs. </p>
<p>Now more forcefully, he leaned in once again, so <i>fucking</i> close...</p>
<p>“HVOR ER KYLO '' Reydunns now angered voice cut through the air once more and the both of you sighed in frustration, Kylo noticeably angered now. </p>
<p>“We have important things to discuss, go find him” from the other room you could hear Reydunn ordering around one of her servants.</p>
<p>His hand, still resting against the pillar next to your head, was now balled into a tight fist. Your eyes never left him, but anger was now sparkling in his eyes with glowing embers. </p>
<p>With a final look at you, up and down your body, he beat his hand against the wood, sending a wave of vibrations from the wood against your skull. Forcefully he pushed away from you and stomped into the other room, pushing past the confused servant, who just passed through the doorway to look for Kylo. </p>
<p>Once again he left you behind, now a shuddering, whimpering mess, desperate with want for <i>him</i>.</p>
<p>The servant, still baffled in the doorway, stared at you open-mouthed, and you weren’t sure how much of it he had seen. You quickly moved around the pillar and ran for the door leading outside. You didn’t even know where you were headed, you just wanted to get away from that bloody longhouse.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>You were a few houses away when you realized that you were headed for the outskirts, the field where the cattle were usually around in their little peaceful herd.<p>Still baffled at the events that had just unfolded, your mind began to run through them, desperate to make sense of the chaos. </p>
<p><i>His long powerful strides that backed you up against the pillar, his lascivious words and kisses at your neck, his saliva glistening pink lips and the sound of them sucking at your neck. The open-mouthed breathy sloppy kisses</i>.</p>
<p>You shook your head trying to shake away the concupiscent thoughts that once again led you to involuntarily clench down on nothing and the odd feeling of moisture from your once again heated core between your legs. </p>
<p>
  <i>The feel of his clothed throbbing cock, grinding against your hips for friction and your clit begging for attention...</i>
</p>
<p>You were suddenly torn from your carnal daydream, as a cow came into sight. Finally finding peace in the picture before you, two cows were laying in the morning sun, probably enjoying the soft grass and rising morning sun, you smiled to yourself. <i>If only I had that luxury</i> you thought. </p>
<p>But when you came into closer proximity horror hit you. </p>
<p>Small streams of blood were running away from one of the cows, now coagulated beneath your feet. </p>
<p>Both of the cows had suffered devastating wounds to their throats and looking around, you realized that the rest of the herd was gone. By the far corner of the forest, the edge of bushes and shrubs were trampled to the ground.</p>
<p>You immediately knew what had happened, as you remembered what you had seen with Agathé a week ago. </p>
<p>
  <i>“Agathé what are those?” You asked nervously, bending down to look at it closer. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Those really look like the footprints of wolves” She looked nervously into the treelines, anxious that any moment a feral wolf would attack you out of nowhere. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“We need to tell someone about this” you stressed, looking up at her. </i>
</p>
<p>Snapping back to reality, you knew it was the wolves. Fear and panic overtook your senses, as you spun on your heel and sprinted back into town. </p>
<p>The sound of your leather boots hitting a fast and frantic rhythm against the muddy ground ricocheted off the walls of the wooden buildings surrounding you, creating an echoing of thumps that mixed with your deafening pulse that throbbed in your brain. </p>
<p>Frantically you searched for help, <i>any</i> help, but it was early. The sun had barely risen in the horizon and the only people that were up were likely to only be slaves and <i>you</i>. So you let your feet take you to the only place you could think of. </p>
<p>As you turned around a corner, you slipped in the mud, sliding on your hip in a half-circle around the turning-point and supporting your weight on your hands as you pushed yourself back up and ran for a raised giant black wooden door.</p>
<p>You stumbled up the three large wooden steps and as your chest made full contact with the door, you raised your arms high above and slammed them repeatedly into the hard surface. </p>
<p>“Torr! Vidarr! <i>Help!</i>” You panted between screams, struggling to inhale air into your now craving and exhausted lungs. </p>
<p>“Så hold dog kæft!” Someone from the other nearby houses yelled in frustrated rage for you to quiet down. </p>
<p>You didn’t even notice the furious man in the distance, your every sense fixated on making contact with the only people you thought could help you. Kylos right-hand men.</p>
<p>The only warning you had was a few seconds of muffled sounds behind the door before it slung open with such force, it knocked you down the steps, landing you on your tailbone, knocking all air out of your lungs. Tears flooded your sight and you had to blink forcefully to clear your vision to see the giant of a man before you. </p>
<p>“What, <i>slave</i>” he hissed. </p>
<p>The tall man you knew as Vidarr stood before you in his black night trousers, a white tunic slung over his broad muscular chest, arms crossed and the sleeves noticeably too tight around his broad arms. The shaved sides of his head exposed his intricately tattooed scalp, disappearing beneath the broad strike of long blond hair, on the top of his head, tightly tied back by bands of black leather. His long braids and dreadlocks hung down his back, silver beads glistening in the morning sun, all tied together with more spaced out bands of black leather. A full large blonde beard framed his deeply frowning lips, hiding his jaw and chin away.</p>
<p>From hooded eyes, he stared down at you, not even bothering turning his head down at you. His brows were tightly knit together in inpatient anger, creating wrinkles around his eyes that made the vertical line of runes on his skin dance and wobble on the curves of his face. You had long ago recognized this tattoo as much alike Kylos, only with a different constellation of runes. </p>
<p>Behind him appeared another large man, though slightly shorter than Vidarr, he was still a towering mountain. </p>
<p>A helmet of black messy morning hair framed his face, large strays of hair hiding away the side of his face, almost hiding the same tattoo as Vidarr had. A few random braids hung in his hair, secured with narrow pieces of leather. On his other sharply marked cheekbone, free from hair, you spotted two short horizontal lines. You had only seen this on one other person before. </p>
<p>His lips were hidden behind a full, yet short, black and slightly grey beard. </p>
<p>Hoping to find any mercy with Torr, you met his eyes but found nothing but animosity.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>With one giant hand, Vidarr had a fist full of your hair from the crown of your head, pulling you through town. Wincing at the sharp pain mixed with the dread of what Kylo might do to you, tears streamed down your cheeks as you gasped for air through sobs.<p>Struggling to keep up with Vidarrs powerful and long strides, you stumbled over your feet, letting him almost drag you up the tiny increase of the road before you. </p>
<p>Desperate for relief from the pull on your hair, you quickly got up to run behind him, both your hands clawing at his fist. </p>
<p>As you neared the longhouse, now looking eerily tall, dark, and frightening, you heard a deafening dark beast-like roar from the inside. You didn’t need to see who it came from, you already knew. <i>Kylo.</i></p>
<p>The roar sent your stomach-turning, threatening to throw up the tiny piece of dried fish you had nibbled at on your way to the longhouse this morning. Every hair on your body stood up alert and alarmed, everything in you screaming and begging you to escape and flee to somewhere, <i>anywhere</i>. </p>
<p>Unable to squirm out of Vidar's iron grip, you followed him into the longhouse, large drops of sweat, tears, and snot dripping down at the dusty stones, creating dark little circles. </p>
<p>From under your left arm, you saw Agathé behind you, sweeping in a corner, but statued in a horrified expression. You couldn’t look at her for more than a second as Torr blocked your vision.</p>
<p>“I will NOT accept this!” You heard Kylo roar once again from the other room, now even louder, deafening everything else in you. In shock your sobs and panting stopped, completely frozen as Vidarr forcefully threw you on your knees and hands in front of Kylos throne. You fell so violently on the stone floor, that it felt like every bone in your body was shaking from the contact between your knees and the surface. </p>
<p>You gasped and winced from the pain, you sat on your heels, as you rested your elbows on the cold stone, your hands rubbing circles and your sore scalp. Silent tears streamed down your cheeks.</p>
<p>“Fetch Kylo, NOW” Torr yelled at Agathé, snapping at her with his thick digits. She immediately dropped her broom and ran into the private quarters.</p>
<p>There was a tiny moment of silence. Emptily you just stared into the stone beneath you, large parts of it now darkened with the wetness dripping from your face. </p>
<p>The sudden sound of metal being slung across a room, ricocheting off a wall and onto the floor shook your entire core, sobs once again shaking your entire body and you struggled to breathe, your heart throbbing in your throat. </p>
<p>Muffled heavy steps suddenly became louder with every step, stopping in the corner of the room. </p>
<p>“WHAT” A dark rumbling roar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Damn, we really messed up!! Whats Kylo gonna do with us now? I have special plans in mind ;)) I hope you liked this chapter!!</p>
<p>So we got some Warriors of Kylo action! There's gonna be more action with them later, I promise! Maybe next chapter or the chapter after that, I'll present you the rest of the gang (<b>WITH PICTURES</b>) ;) Every knight of Ren has been renamed and I've assigned a new name and a new look ;)<br/><b>Vidarr</b> -&gt; Vicrul, his looks are based on Bjørn Jernside (Björn Ironside) from Vikings!<br/><b>Torr</b> -&gt; Trudgen, his looks are based on Tristan from King Arthur (The good one from 2004 with Clive Owen lol)<br/>I can't wait 'till I get to show you the rest of the warriors of Kylo!!</p>
<p>As always I owe my friends big thanks for always being there for me, I love you guys to bits and pieces!<br/>I owe <b>Coco</b> big thanks for her brilliant ideas❤️<br/>And <b>Molly</b> as always for being amazing, supporting and helpful!❤️</p>
<p><b>Here are some of my other amazing friends' ongoing fics, that you should totally check out!</b><br/><b> An Unconventional Start</b> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089635">Sammm005</a> - Seeking out stability, a bed and warm food, you let yourself enlist for the first order. What could possibly go wrong with that? It’s just a job! Right? Well, our dear reader is in for a ride, as she accidentally joins the new Procreation Program, and well, you’ll have to go and read to know the rest.<br/><b>Of Salt and Satin</b> by<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483679">Zoeliza</a> - Pirate Kylo AU! What more do you need? Being an apprentice of Ben Kenobi, you knew how to defend yourself. However, events led to you being brought upon The Supremacy, the pirate ship of the notorious Kylo Ren. You decide to play along with his game, deadset on fulfilling the last mission bestowed upon you by your master. Nothing would be in your way if it hadn’t been for Kylo fucking Ren.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. New Responsibilities Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“What happened?” Your eyes flashed back to Kylo as he stepped down one step from the platform, pointing angrily at you with a digit. From his rage, most of his hair had come undone from its place in the bun and his nostrils were flaring, his lips in a tight frown. You had never seen anyone with so much animosity radiating from them before and you instinctively winced, unable to speak. </p><p>“Tell me <i>now</i>, I won’t ask twice” he stepped down another step, his finger still pointing with warnings of unspoken threats.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back to chapter 4!!<br/>Just like in chapter 3, there's gonna be some angsty stuff in this chapter, but I promise it'll get better soon!!</p><p>I hope you guys like this chapter!!💕</p><p>ALSO!!! THANK Y'ALL SO MUCH FOR 78 KUDOS THAT'S INSANE WTFFFFF OMG I LOVE YALL SO MUCH</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“WHAT” A dark rumbling roar. </i>
</p><p>From panic and fear your entire body trembled and you pinned your gaze into the ground.</p><p>“Mercy, mercy, <i>please</i>” you whispered prayers into the floor.</p><p>Thunderous loud steps deafened your silent begs, as Kylo stepped onto the hollow platform before you. You knit your eyes shut, curling your hands into tight fistfuls of your hair and every muscle in you tensed, awaiting. </p><p>“Torr, Vidarr” he greeted the men. His dark rumbling voice made every hair on your body stand alert.</p><p>“What is this?” Anger now trembled in his voice, sending fearful shivers down your spine. </p><p>“The bitch failed to tell us about the returning pack of wolves. They attacked, killed two cows, and hunted the rest into the forest.” Torr spoke in danish, but in a flurry of anger an accent echoed in his words, and in the back of your mind, you knew you had heard that accent somewhere, you just couldn’t pin it down. </p><p>“We don’t know if any more of the cattle has been hurt, we-” Vidarr was cut off by another one of Kylos furious roaring outbursts. The yell was so powerful that in your senses heightened state you could’ve sworn you felt the stones beneath you shake like an earthquake. </p><p>“Look at me” he growled, but frozen in fear, all you could do was softly rock back and forth into the floor, while you sobbed. </p><p>You heard a loud snap of fingers and with no hesitation, a strong hand shot out grabbing at your hair once again to force you up to sit on your heels. You winced in pain, trying to grasp at the forearm behind you desperate to relieve some of the pressure from your burning scalp. From the corner of your eye, through tears, you saw Agathé, completely horrified.</p><p>“What happened?” Your eyes flashed back to Kylo as he stepped down one step from the platform, pointing angrily at you with a digit. From his rage, most of his hair had come undone from its place in the bun and his nostrils were flaring, his lips in a tight frown. You had never seen anyone with so much animosity radiating from them before and you instinctively winced, unable to speak. </p><p>“Tell me <i>now</i>, I won’t ask twice” he stepped down another step, his finger still pointing with warnings of unspoken threats. </p><p>“I don’t know what happened, the cows were just dead when I got there and the rest were gone-” you frantically explained, words now flooding your brain. </p><p>“NO, no, there must’ve been <i>something</i> else, where did they come from?”His dark and loud voice sent another wave of terror through you, sobs once again forcing their way through your chest. </p><p>It all happened so quickly, with swift motions he had stepped down from the platform with long strides and grasped at your throat. The fist in your hair left your scalp. </p><p>The image from earlier this morning flashed at your forefront, his soft, gentle and yet assertive touch was nowhere in sight now, as he tightened his long digits around your neck, slowly forcing you on your feet. His grasp on your throat was so tight, that you could <i>feel</i> his quickened pulse beating against your skin. </p><p><i>I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe, shit, shit, shit </i> You panicked at the sudden loss of air, but you were trapped with panic in your mind, unable to whisper what your body was begging you to scream. </p><p>“Tell me the truth, girl, <i>now</i>” he hissed.</p><p>“I- I can’t br- breathe,” you finally gasped.</p><p>Your sight cleared from tears as you blinked forcefully, finally meeting Kylos. The red light from the fire behind you lit up his face and his eyes glistened with the warm light. </p><p>White stars began to flood your sight, when he finally loosened his grip and you crumbled to your knees and hands onto the floor, gasping and coughing for air. </p><p>“You best speak up” he threatened, walking away from you to slump down on his throne. He curled his fists around the armrests of the chair and you could hear the shaking exhaling breaths escaping his frowned lips.</p><p>“A week ago” you paused, looking to your side, making eye contact with Agathé. You knew you had a choice to make. You could either bring Agathé into this, risk her getting punished alongside you, or hope Kylo would be softened by her and lessen his wrath towards you. Or, you could take the fall. Your eyes fell back to your hands and you took a deep shaky breath.</p><p>“I saw a footprint.” you continued. “ I’m sorry, I didn’t think anything of it” you whispered through your silent tears, streaming down your red cheeks.</p><p>“You <i>didn’t think anything of it?</i>” He repeated, mocking your tone. “Must I remind you, that these cows are <i>my</i> property, just like you are? It might as well be <i>you</i> out there!” Leaning forward, he aggressively pointed out in the direction of the field. </p><p>For what felt like the thousandth time today you sobbed. Heavy tears fell from your lashes. </p><p>A deep shaky sigh left Kylos' lips.</p><p>“This was and <i>is</i> your responsibility. You will be given one chance to keep your pathetic life.” He pushed up from the seat of his chair, taking heavy steps down the platform to stop right before you, the tips of his brown leather shoes right in front of your hands. </p><p>“Have you gathered the men?” He asked, attention now turning to Torr and Vidarr as if you weren’t a complete mess right in front of his feet. </p><p>“Yes, Earl Kylo.” Vidarr responded.</p><p>“Very well. As for <i>her</i>...” Kylo turned away from you, stepping off to the side, and with his disappearance, so did his voice, rendering you unable to hear what he, Torr, or Vidarr spoke about. </p><p>Your heartbeat pulsated against the sides of your skull, leaving you deaf and disoriented as you still sat on your hands and knees on the cold stone surface.</p><p>Without warning, Torr's strong hand wrapped around your upper arm and pulled you up on your feet with such force, you thought your arm had popped out of its socket, once again eliciting a whiny exhausted wail from you. </p><p>Your eyes quickly found Kylo standing by the corner of the room. It was clear that he was still a man in a burning rage, as he stood there with his arms crossed in front of his chest, the muscles tensed beneath his shirt, flexing and dancing in the soft light of the fire. </p><p>By his side stood Agathé, still in complete shock, wringing her hands anxiously in front of her as she stared after you as you were led out of the house. </p><p>It felt like you had been trapped inside in the burning heat of the fire and rage of Kylo for hours, yet it had only been a moment. Ribe was by now a busy town. The townsmen were pulling around small herds of goats and sheep, tired fishermen headed to and from the docks and slaves and servants running errands from their owners.</p><p>Although your heavy and loud sobbing had by now stopped as you were dragged through town at your arm by Torr and Vidarr, the sight made the busy townsfolk stop to gawk at you. Some shaking their heads angrily at you for disobeying the most important man in Ribe and some smiling viciously at the thought of a slave getting what they deserved. </p><p>But you didn’t care about any of them. As you were led down pathway after pathway by Torr, all that chanted in your head was: <i>Why didn’t they just kill me in the longhouse? Where are they taking me?</i></p><p>As you were forcefully pulled around another corner you suddenly realized where they had taken you: Back to the outskirts, to the little clearing before the treelines of the forest began, where the cows usually walked around peacefully, nipping at the soft green grass. </p><p>In the corner of the field, a group of large men had gathered, ostensibly waiting for someone. </p><p>You halted in your steps, confused as to where you were going, but it didn’t last long as your halting earned you a painful tug at your arm, Torr stomping to the faraway corner of the clearing. </p><p>Right by the edge of the forest, a shed you had never noticed before came into view.</p><p>Within seconds you were within steps of the small wobbly wooden shed, and Torr finally stopped, aggressively throwing you onto the ground and you winced at the impact at your hip. </p><p>“By the orders of Earl Kylo, you are to stay here and protect the cattle with your life as we round them back up after <i>your</i> failure,-” </p><p>“But I- don’t-” as you cut him off, Torr stepped closer into the building, taking up the entire doorway. The few rays of sunlight streaming in from behind him darkened his figure into a black mass. </p><p>“I suggest you do not waste this chance to keep your life.” Without another word he turned around on his feet, his black hair swishing around his head as he marched angrily towards the awaiting group of men. </p><p>Vidarr still stood by the side of the doorway, his jaw moving from side to side in anger before he finally moved. </p><p>He finally spat a large bead of spit at the ground right at your feet, before turning around to follow Torr. </p><p>Pushing yourself up on your hands to sit, you gawked at the group of men that were all staring in your direction, before turning to follow Vidarr and Torr into the forest. </p><p>As the last man dove behind a branch into the forest, you slumped back against cold earth and within seconds darkness overtook your exhausted mind and body, letting yourself surrender to deep sleep.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> *** </p>
</div>You didn’t know how long you had been unconscious for, but when you finally awoke, the sun was about to settle behind the treeline, the little clearing still lit by the evening sun.<p>Shifting onto your knees, you pushed off the ground and looked around the room. It consisted of four vertical poles at each corner and horizontal branches between them, secured with a braided rope. At the corner of the room stood a small wooden bed that you hadn’t noticed until now. You hadn’t had a bed for a year, so even though sleeping on the floor would be the same to you, you smiled at the thought of finally having a bed again. </p><p>You walked outside, looking around the clearing. The men hadn’t returned with the cattle yet, and far away you heard dogs barking. <i>They must still be out there</i> you thought to yourself. Looking around the shed, you saw a barrel of collected rainwater next to the door. </p><p>Hovering over the clear reflective surface, you stared at your reflection. Your eyes were puffy and red from crying and your messy hair was undone from its braid. As you lifted your arms, intending to smooth out the knots, your eyes fell on your neck. Dark red circles were formed on the crook of your neck. Your fingers lightly grazed over the soft skin and memories from this morning flashed your mind again. </p><p>As you reminisced in your world about Kylo’s soft lips harshly sucking at your skin, you also remembered the anger he had held towards you for your failure. </p><p><i>Will he despise me forever? What will happen now? How am I supposed to protect the cattle when I can’t even protect myself?</i> You shook your head to pull yourself from your swimming mind. As you returned to focus on the reflective surface, another face had appeared behind you and you jumped from the startle.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you!” Agathé apologized in French. Ever since the day you had discovered that the both of you spoke French, you had both continued to speak it whenever you were alone together. An attempt to cling onto the last thing you had from home. </p><p>“Oh Agathé, this is such a mess” you wanted to cry out all your frustrations, fear, and sadness, but nothing would escape your throat, exhausted and empty. Noticing your frailty, she dropped her woven basket and pulled you into a tight hug. </p><p>“Why didn’t you say something? About me? It was my fault too.” She mumbled into your shoulder. </p><p>“I’ve already done enough” you pulled away from her, sending her a comforting smile. As you pulled away your stomach loudly rumbled, hunger suddenly present in your belly. </p><p>“Luckily, I brought food,” she chuckled. </p><p>You both headed inside the shack, sitting on the creaky bed. Out of the basket, she pulled a salted fish and two pieces of flatbread. You shared the fish evenly between you, immediately stuffing the bread into your mouth as your body begged for food. </p><p>“So-, after you left, some things happened” Agathé tore a small piece off her bread fidgeting it between her fingertips.</p><p>“Oh no, what happened?” You stopped, gawking at her. </p><p>“No nothing bad, don’t worry!” She assured you and you continued eating your food, looking at her with a raised brow. “Kylo made me a servant.” </p><p>Not believing your ears you repeated her words. “He made you a- what?” </p><p>“A servant! Can you believe it? I’m not a slave anymore!” Unable to hide her excitement she shot you a big and toothy smile.</p><p><i>Not a slave anymore</i>. You repeated the words in your mind once more. As Agathé was waiting for your reaction, you forced a smile on your lips. “Wow, that’s great Agathé. What does that mean for you?” You knew you didn’t sound enthusiastic, but you tried your best to seem happy for her. </p><p>“I will have to work for Reydunn, that <i>la pute</i>, but that’s okay! I probably won’t be around her that much. Kylo said that they needed a new servant, something about the old one not being sufficient.” She stopped to stuff a piece of fish in her mouth. “So they’re gonna let me sleep at the bigger house with the other servants now! Can you believe it? I’m gonna get a bed!” She continued.</p><p>“Oh yeah, that is great!” you smiled at her.</p><p>She continued to explain enthusiastically about her new position as Reydunns maid. Although Agathé was your closest friend - and the closest you would probably ever be to your home ever again - there was a nagging feeling present in the back of your mind. A part of you wanted to be happy for Agathé, and you were. But a part of you wished you were the one in her place with her new bed and pretty uniforms - instead of out here, looking after cattle. </p><p>A little awful voice whispered at the back of your mind <i>” She slept with Kylo for shoes. What didn’t she do for this new position?”</i> But just as quickly as it had appeared, you banned it from your mind, cursing it far away. You wanted to be nothing but happy for Agathé, but how would this affect your relations with Kylo, now that she was so much closer to him? Would what had happened this morning, be just that? <i>And why on earth do I care this much?</i></p><p>“Enough about me, what happened to you when they brought you out here?” You suddenly snapped out of your thoughts at her questions. </p><p>“I don’t know what happened. Torr dragged me out here and told me to take care of the cattle, but I don’t know how? How do they expect me to do anything? I’m not a shieldmaiden, I’m not even a servant. How could I possibly do anything?” A feeling of powerlessness filled you once again and you rubbed at your eyes with the palms of your hands. </p><p>“You must’ve been horrified! The warriors and shieldmaidens of Kylo aren't to be played with!”</p><p>“Wait, what? The warriors and shieldmaidens of Kylo?” You repeated, clearly confused. </p><p>“You don’t know about the right hands of Kylo?”</p><p>“Well, I know Vidarr and Torr are close with Kylo, but there are more?”</p><p>“Yes! Kylo has this group of warriors, Torr and Vidarr are some of them, then there are Cnut and Ulfmaerr.” She explained. You had seen Ulfmaerr before, a tall long-haired blonde man. A much more friendly man than any of the other people who you had run into the village. You just hadn’t ever put him in connection to any of the other men Agathé had mentioned. He was something else. Not like the other Norsemen. Cnut you hadn’t seen at all. Although, you had heard about him. Rumour was, he was in some other village.</p><p>“And the Shieldmaidens?” you asked. </p><p>“Oh, so there’s Kriemhilde and Audhumla! I heard that Audhumla and Vidarr are secretly seeing each other and Kriemhilde and Cnut are too! They’re both fierce shieldmaidens. Audhumla is in charge of training new shieldmaidens, could you imagine? A woman in battle?” It amazed you how much gossip Agathé had on these ‘Warriors of Kylo’ when your knowledge of them was so sparse and certainly hadn’t known anything about Audhumla or this Kriemhilde. </p><p>Outside of the shack, the sun was now tucked away behind the treeline, the sky darkening. In the far, between trees, you saw little red dots. Lit torches. The men were still searching. </p><p>“I have to get back, but I’ll come back tomorrow, okay? Tell me if there’s anything I can do to help you, <i>please</i>. You shouldn’t be out here alone.” She gently squeezed your hand, before pulling you into a tight hug. </p><p>You helped Agathé gather her basket, thanking her for bringing you food. </p><p>“Bonne Nuit Agathé, et mercí” You thanked her.</p><p>“Bonne Nuit, Y/N” she returned your adieu.</p><p>You followed her outside into the dark field, all you wanted was to go with your friend and return to your normal life, start over like today didn’t happen. But you couldn’t, so you stood there, hugging yourself as she walked back alone. </p><p>As Agathé left your line of sight, you turned around and headed back to the wooden hut. You stared at your feet, as you kicked at the dewy, wet grass. You turned around to take one last look at the village before you. </p><p>The little village consisted of a system of houses, a market in the middle, the harbor by the beach off the side. The ocean right behind the town. The glowing warm light of the sun, just about to settle, lit up the chaumet rooftops. </p><p>You turned back to the hut, and as you suddenly made eye contact with Kylo you jumped at the scare. </p><p>His sudden appearance as he stood leaning up against the doorframe to the hut, elicited an almost muted grainy scream from your throat and you jumped back, tripping over your feet, landing on your sore tailbone.</p><p>He patted his leg, the usual three times, but more roughly than normal.</p><p>“Get up”. He ordered. </p><p>You didn’t waste time, pushing yourself up on your legs, waiting for… Well, <i>anything</i>. He took quick long strides to the side of the hut, returning with a red circular shield. Upon it was painted two black ravens, one looking oddly familiar to the feathered creature you had seen tattooed on Kylo neck. He tossed it at your feet.</p><p>“Pick it up.” He ordered. He turned back around, walking a few feet into the forest, before returning with a girthy stick. </p><p>“Pick. It. Up.” He gestured at the shield with the stick. He took a wide stance, feet far apart with his upper body slightly leaning over. He lifted the club, like a sword, upwards, the tip pointing up into the dark sky. His fists flexed around the wood, causing the muscles and veins of his hands to dance beneath the skin. </p><p>Hesitantly you bent down to pick up the red shield. It was made of wood, making it almost too heavy for your weak arms. Your arms trembled and shook, as you struggled to hold it up to your body. You looked back at Kylo, confused. </p><p>“If the wolves come back, you are to protect the cattle. I don’t care what happens to you, do you understand? You’re expendable”. He looked so unfazed like he hadn’t just told you that you didn’t matter to him at all, a complete contrast to the man that had just this morning kissed your neck and ground his erection against you. <i>Was that just because Agathé wasn’t there? Was I just the first and the best thing available?</i> You wondered to yourself. Regardless, you had now screwed this up for yourself. You simply nodded to indicate that you heard him. Loud and clear. </p><p>“I can tell you haven’t handled a shield before.” He relaxed his stance and in two steps he had closed in on you. He tapped at your right ankle with his much larger foot, signaling you to widen your stance. “Move it forward, towards me. Your body needs to pay attention to the attacker.” You did as he instructed. </p><p>He stepped back a few steps and returned to his threatening stance. His eyes gazed over your body. </p><p>“No, bend your knees, you can’t move quickly enough with stiff knees.” You mimicked his stance, bending your knees. At the weight of the heavy shield, your arms started to shake and small beads of sweat began to collect at your brows. </p><p>“Angle your shield downwards, you are protecting yourself against wolves, not men.”<br/>
The second you turned the shield downwards he charged at you, closing in on you with few strong strides. At his powerful movements, you stumbled backward hiding behind the shield. He swung the wooden club from around from the air, backward to ground and upwards, colliding with your shield. </p><p>He continued his aggressive attacks, eliciting winces and gasps at every hit. Splinters quickly began to fly from the hits. The power from the hit forced you backward. </p><p>“Stand your ground!” He yelled, panting. </p><p>With one, your feet planted themselves solidly into the grass, a sudden momentary wave of fearlessness washing over you, as you braced yourself for more impact. But as he served an extra hard blow, the edge of the shield moved, hitting you in the stomach and as air knocked out of your lungs, the fearlessness was knocked out of you too. </p><p>You stumbled backward, almost dropping the shield, but before you could register it, Kylo swung his arms up above his head and drew down hard. Your arms instinctively lifted the shield. to protect your head and as he collided with your shield with the last chunk of wood, you fell on your knees. </p><p>Tensed and waiting for more punishing blows, you curled into a ball below the shield. </p><p>But without warning, large digits curled around the edge of the shield, forcefully yanking it out of your hands, sliding it across the grass and he tossed the rest of the stick in the same direction.</p><p>Kylo took a wide stance in front of you, a foot at each side of your knees. </p><p>You looked down into the grass, staring at the tiny pearls of dew on the strands, seeking to escape his intensity. </p><p>“I heard you talking to her before. What language was that?” The question baffled you, widening your eyes at the confusion.</p><p>His large hand combed through your hair, his nails softly grazing against your scalp, eliciting goosebumps down your spine. He softly grabbed a fistful of hair, slowly turning your head to face him. He looked like a giant as he stood there, towering over your kneeling position. </p><p>“Why do I have to ask so many times? What language. Speak up.” His fist at your hair slightly tightened. </p><p>Your bottom lip trembled in fear and confusion before you finally managed to stutter your response. </p><p>“F-french, my Lord.”<br/>
“Hm.” He seemed to be contemplating something. “Stop calling me that. Lord. You are in Denmark now, you should address me in Danish. You <i>will</i> address me as Herre. Don’t pretend like you don’t know, you’ve learned enough of our language to understand me.”</p><p>“Yes, my L- Herre” you responded. Pondering over the title. </p><p>“Do you know anything else?”</p><p>“I- I know a little bit Anglo Saxon English, my Herre” you hesitated.</p><p>Kylo let go of your hair and squatted down in front of you. The back of his hand grazed down the side of your face, unbothered by the mud and sweat on your skin. The soft and gentle touch sent shivers throughout your body, now suddenly noticing the building heat in your core and as his large finger softly glided over your bottom lip, your body once again begged for him.</p><p>“Hm, I might have more use of you than I thought,” He cooed. </p><p>With a flat hand, he patted roughly at your cheek three times. The memory of the same three pats as he had given you this morning, while he was pressing you against the pillar, flashed your mind for the hundredth time today. </p><p>“But you need practice if you’re going to be any good use.” He smirked at you, before pushing himself up from the squatted position. </p><p>“Keep your shield safe, we’ll train again tomorrow. You will not be given another, should something happen to this.” With that, he turned on his heel and marched down the small hill, into town, leaving you on your knees in the dew-wet grass.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please lmk what you think!! You guys' opinions are important to me, and since this is my first fic, I really want to get better, so constructive criticism is very welcome!!💕</p><p>SO! We heard some stuff about the Warriors of Kylo, what do you think about that?<br/>This is what I'm building the Warriors off:<br/></p><p><b>Ap'Lek</b> - Audhumla, Based off on Torvi from Vikings<br/><b>Cardo</b> - Cnut, Based off on Rollo from Vikings<br/><b>Kuruk</b> - Kriemhilde, Based off on Astrid from Vikings<br/><b>Vicrul</b> - Vidarr, Based off on Björn from Vikings<br/><b>Trudgen</b> - Torr, Based off on Tristan from 2004 King Arthur<br/><b>Ushar</b> - Ulfmaerr, Based off on Gawan from 2004 King Arthur</p><p>I hope you like the warriors, just as much as me, I am <b>S I M P I N G</b></p><p>Also, I know I've so far posted once a week, but idk if I'll be able to do that at the moment, I'm super stressed rn and I want to give you guys the best I can give 🥺💕 But I promise I'll try my best!!</p><p>As always I owe my friends big thanks for always being there for me, I love you guys to bits and pieces!<br/>I owe <b>Coco</b> big thanks for her brilliant ideas❤️<br/>And <b>Molly</b> as always for being amazing, supporting and helpful!❤️</p><p><b>Here are some of my other amazing friends' ongoing fics, that you should totally check out!</b><br/><b> An Unconventional Start</b> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089635">Sammm005</a> - Seeking out stability, a bed and warm food, you let yourself enlist for the first order. What could possibly go wrong with that? It’s just a job! Right? Well, our dear reader is in for a ride, as she accidentally joins the new Procreation Program, and well, you’ll have to go and read to know the rest.<br/><b>Of Salt and Satin</b> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483679">Zoeliza</a> - Pirate Kylo AU! What more do you need? Being an apprentice of Ben Kenobi, you knew how to defend yourself. However, events led to you being brought upon The Supremacy, the pirate ship of the notorious Kylo Ren. You decide to play along with his game, deadset on fulfilling the last mission bestowed upon you by your master. Nothing would be in your way if it hadn’t been for Kylo fucking Ren.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Yggdrasil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>That little voice deep down in your mind whispered to you again. You <i>knew</i> that you shouldn’t let yourself surrender to him, knowing who he was and the tales you had heard. </p>
<p>“Do you want me to stop?” He purred into your ear. You moved your head to gaze into his eyes for a moment. A moan surpassed your lips once more, as a wave of pleasure drowned you. You dropped your sword in a silent thump unto the grass. </p>
<p>You couldn’t let yourself pull away from him either.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WE GOT SMUT - I REPEAT - WE GOT SMUT!!<br/>Phew, this chapter, y'all!! This was so much fun to write - it's a long one, I'll give you that, but a lot is happening and I LOVED writing it, so I hope you'll love reading it!!</p>
<p>Y'all, fucking 94 Kudos?? HOW??? Thank you so much, ily!! I wanna do something special for you guys, when I surpass 100 Kudos, but idk what, if you have any ideas, lmk in the comments!!</p>
<p>Also, remember, if you wanna talk, hit me up at my IG @<b>Nordsted.Art</b>! I'd love to hang out! </p>
<p>As always, I also post on Wattpad @<b>EmblaAudhumla</b></p>
<p>I hope you'll like this chapter💕⚔️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since Kylo had decided to put you in charge of the cows as a punishment, three days had passed and ever since, he had come at night to train your skills with the shield, but almost every time it had ended up with you tripping over your feet and landing on your tailbone in the grass, leaving you covered in black and blue bruises from your clumsiness.</p>
<p>Kylos behavior was like a blank mirror. You couldn’t tell what he thought of you, but he wasn’t visibly angry with you anymore. One time, one of the many times you had fallen on your ass due to your clumsiness, you could’ve sworn that you had seen the tiniest of smiles on his lips for a second and who could blame him? Your attempts at handling the giant shield were laughable. </p>
<p>Besides your nightly training with Kylo, your morning routine had changed too. Half of the cattle still haven’t returned, so your workload - luckily - wasn’t too heavy <i>yet</i>. Your first task of the morning was to check on the cows, before going to the farm that were one of the first houses to pass on the way into town. Here you picked up two large buckets of corn for the cows. The two buckets hung in a rope from a stick you carried over your shoulders. </p>
<p>After pouring the corn into the grass, the cows happily running towards their breakfast, your next task was to walk around the edge of the forest, checking for any signs of wolves. </p>
<p>Just as you had done every morning since you got here, you walked by the outline of the forest, looking into the deep woods, when you suddenly heard heavy footsteps behind you. You paused and turned around.</p>
<p>“Sir... Ulfmaerr” You nodded at the blonde long-haired man before you, giving him a dutiful curtsy. You couldn’t actually be sure that this was the man they called Ulfmaerr, but you had seen him in Kylo’s presence before, along with Torr and Vidarr. </p>
<p>“There’s no need.” Waving his hand dismissively, he <i>smiled</i> at you. The only person you had seen smile at <i>you</i>, treating you like a human being, was Agathé. You couldn’t help but smile back at the tall, muscular man, he spoke perfectly good danish, though a slight accent was present, just like the way Torr had spoken. Now it finally hit you. The accent hit you as you remembered the way you had heard sailors from Britannia spoke. </p>
<p>His red smiling lips were almost hidden behind his full blonde beard. Down the side of his face was the same vertical line of runes that you had now seen on multiple of Kylo’s right-hand men. Behind a wavy strand of hair that hung in front of his face, a tattoo of two short horizontal lines was on the opposite cheekbone. </p>
<p>His clothes were completely different from what you had ever seen any other Norsemen wear. On his feet were tan leather boots, but they had thick soles. The shaft of the boots was hidden underneath brown pants, and most of the pants themselves were also hidden away by long broad pieces of cloth that hung from his hips. On his muscular chest hung a plaided armor with small rectangular shapes connected with hoops into a cloth beneath. Around his waist hung a belt with an axe on his hip. </p>
<p>The armored chest piece stopped at the middle of his toned and muscular biceps, on his forearms were curved plates of metal. </p>
<p>Mesmerized at the beautiful man before you, you realized you had gawked at him and you blushed at the realization, returning your gaze to the ground. </p>
<p>“What may I do for you?” You finally asked. </p>
<p>“I’m to bring you to the longhouse. Will you walk with me?” He chuckled, looking out into the field. You knew it wasn’t a request, despite his attempts to make it sound like one, but you appreciated his efforts to be polite. </p>
<p>“Thank you, of course.” You nodded, as you broke off from your route and headed towards the town. </p>
<p>“No- No, finish your task. Kylo can wait.” He gestured to the route you had been on and confused at his words you stopped. </p>
<p>“But-” You pointed towards the town. Everybody knew that Kylo wasn’t a man who waited for a <i>slave</i>. Kylo didn’t wait for anyone. </p>
<p>“Now that they have returned some of the cows, it would be a shame if you overlooked anything. We must make sure the cows are protected, don’t we?” He nodded towards the cows, gathered around their corn. </p>
<p>“Of course-” You walked back to the spot you had been in moments before, right beside Ulfmaerr. The both of you began to patrol the route in silence.  </p>
<p>“Forgive me my Lord, but I seem to recognize you accent. I may be wrong, but Britannia?” Before you had even thought about the words you had spewed out, you looked up at him, anxious that you had taken his politeness for granted and awaken the same rage you had seen in Vidarr and Torr, when you had messed up. He looked straight forward. </p>
<p>“Gea. Diht biddan ðu gefeoth?” You immediately recognized the language. Anglo Saxon English. You had been taught some of the language many years ago, but despite the many years, you already knew that he had asked how you recognized the accent. </p>
<p>“Ic englisc bodere eóton” As you spoke, you realized that your pronunciation was incorrect. Ulfmaerr bursted out in a deep rolling laughter, that made you giggle for your foolishness. </p>
<p>“You ate your English tutor?” he repeated in Danish and you realized you had mixed up the words ‘ate’ and ‘had’. </p>
<p>“Oh no,-” you broke out in full laughter now too. You looked up at the man who was already smiling down at you, exposing his white teeth.</p>
<p>“-I used to have an English tutor.” You corrected yourself. He chuckled, returning his attention at the path before you and you returned your attention to your task at hand. </p>
<p>The rest of the walk around the clearing was in silence and as you finished, you followed Ulfmaerr into town. </p>
<p>Just as you were about to enter the longhouse, Ulfmaerr stopped you with a gesture of his hand to listen inside for something. As his attention turned back to you, he gently squeezed both of your shoulders and tipped his head down to make eye contact with you. His deep blue eyes hypnotized you immediately. His presence was so calm, that you let your shoulders fall as you exhaled a breath you didn’t realize you had held. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, relax, and just follow my lead, okay? You’ll be okay.” He shot you a discreet smile before he turned around on his heel, walking inside into the dark room and you followed him. </p>
<p>Despite your attempts to keep your gaze locked on his heels, by the surprise of other voices, hushing each other, you looked over into the corner of the longhouse. By a large table and benches sat Torr and Vidarr. Beside Torr sat a blonde beautiful woman.</p>
<p> <i>She must be Audhumla, the shieldmaiden Agathé told me about</i>. You quickly identified her and as you saw the short-haired brunette, you quickly deduced that she must’ve been Kriemhilde, the other shieldmaiden of Kylo. </p>
<p>“Pigen du bad om.” Your attention fell on the thrones before you, as Ulfmaerr presented you as the girl Kylo had requested. </p>
<p>On the smaller throne sat Reydunn, tall and straight, emanating power and arrogance. Kylo sat on his throne, slumped down into the seat, his arm resting on the chair, supporting his head at the jaw by two two longer fingers. His knees spread wide apart. He looked you up and down, completely unaffiliated with your presence. </p>
<p>Ulfmaerr discreetly gestured to a spot on the floor in front of both Kylo and Reydunn. You inhaled deeply as you took your place, staring at your shoes as you clasped your sweaty hands behind your back. </p>
<p>“Thank you Ulfmaerr.” Ulfmaerr nodded at Kylos' acceptance and left your side to join the men and women by the table that were all watching you like entertainment. </p>
<p>“The cattle?”</p>
<p>At the sudden indictment, you cleared your throat to speak:</p>
<p>“Good my Lo-” You hesitated and looked up at Kylo, who was now staring at you intensely, a brow raised awaiting. </p>
<p>“My Herre. They are doing very well. No sign of wolves.”</p>
<p>“Hm.” - Was all you were offered in response. The hand supporting his head shifted, palming his lips and chin to smooth over his newly trimmed black beard. </p>
<p>“I have another task for you.” He finally muttered and you lifted your head to face him, immediately making eye contact, sending shivers down your spine. <i>Would he promote me to servant like Agathé?</i> A tiny hope flickered within you, that your days as a herdsman were over, but you saw no answers in Kylos face, so you looked to Reydunn that unfortunately looked just as confused as you felt. </p>
<p>Reydunn stared at Kylo, so you shifted to stare back at him for more answers. </p>
<p>“You are to go to Britannia with us. You will serve as a translator-” Kylo finally spoke and at the revelation of his plans for you, you felt your knees almost buckle beneath you. Kylo however was caught off by both Torr and Reydunn shouting simultaneously at him.</p>
<p>“A slavebitch? What could she possibly be <i>this</i> important for?” Torr rose from the bench, banging his hand into the table, make the cups of mead in front of him and Audhumla to tip over and roll down onto the floor. </p>
<p> “The girl speaks Anglo-Saxon! We need her!” Kylo gestured angrily at you, as he yelled at Torr. </p>
<p>“You seem to have forgotten where I and my brother come from, Herre <i>Earl</i>” Torr gestured at Ulfmaerr and you briefly made eye contact with him, before looking back to gawk at Kylo. <i>Brothers</i>. Kylo pushed himself up to rest his arms at his knees, his whole body tense like he was desperately trying to suppress another angry outburst. </p>
<p>“Do not challenge me, Torr. I have not forgotten, <i>bloodbrother</i>” Kylo spoke harshly. <i>Bloodbrothers? What on earth is going on with these men?</i> You thought to yourself. </p>
<p>“Do not question my judgment. I have plans for her. She will be needed.” He pointed at you once more. You still stood gawking, shocked, and attempting to process all of this.</p>
<p>The thought of being on a boat for months with Kylo and a dozen other men frightened you. Even if you got there, what would happen, when you couldn’t possibly protect yourself?</p>
<p>As if Reydunn had heard your thoughts, she finally broke out. </p>
<p>“She would die before you reached the Saxons! If not taken care of by the wild sea, she will be killed. She is no one! Nothing! She can’t protect herself and we cannot have someone as weak as her travel over there. They will think we are all weak!” She spewed, staring at you through narrowed eyes. </p>
<p>“She will be taught.” He now looked to the blonde-haired women, sitting across Torr. </p>
<p>“Oh no, do not look at me like that Kylo. I will <i>not</i> teach her! Look at her! She will never be a shieldmaiden!” She loudly spoke, wrinkling her nose in disgust at you. Torr finally sat down with a loud thump, staring intensely at Kylo. </p>
<p>“Audhumla-” Kylo brought up two fingers to massage the bridge of his nose as he was caught off by her.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Kriemhilde?” He sighed and the short-haired brunette that sat next to Torr gently rose from her spot on the bench. </p>
<p>“Kylo, Audhumla is right and you know it.” She didn’t even offer you a glance. Kylo nodded. </p>
<p>“My shieldmaidens refuse to teach you.” He sighed, now speaking to you, and at the sudden intense attention, you blushed from embarrassment, staring at your feet once again, still wringing your hands behind your back. </p>
<p>“That means that I will have to teach you.” He muttered. “You have two weeks. See her out, Ulfmaerr.” </p>
<p>Taken over by shock and confusion you gasped at Kylos words. If it weren’t for Ulfmaerr, tugging gently at your upper arm, you wouldn’t have been able to move from your spot. He led you towards the door.</p>
<p>“Oh, and one more thing. Be back here tonight. For the feast.” He called after you and you stopped in your tracks to look back at him. You nodded to accept his order, before following Ulfmaerr out of the longhouse. </p>
<p><i>“Oh no, oooh no, oh no, no, no, no”</i> As soon as you were out of the line of sight from the longhouse you started muttering to yourself, rubbing your fingers at your temples as you walked. </p>
<p>“What?” Ulfmaerr whispered under his breath at you, still looking straight forward as he led you back to the meadow. </p>
<p>“You heard me earlier! I can’t speak Anglo-Saxon!” You spoke a little too loudly. </p>
<p>“Shush!” He quieted you down. </p>
<p>“Calm down, okay? I’ll help you.” He whispered and you looked up at him, to see him looking down at you from the corner of his eye. </p>
<p>“I promise.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>As darkness overtook Ribe, you had returned to the longhouse for the feast.<p>The dinner was just about to finish when two men rose from a long table to stand in the middle of the room, next to the door. The soft moonlight shone in through the opened doors, lighting up the two men in a soft hue. Both of the men were tall, with long dark brown hair. One of the men had a short goatee, a single silver bead glistening from the facial hair and the other sported a longer braided beard. Each picked up what looked like instruments and a woman suddenly joined them. She was beautiful, <i>elegant</i>, and her long blonde hair softly swished in the cool air that streamed in through the door opening. </p>
<p>As if a silent signal had given, the loud voices and laughter silenced and everyone turned their attention to the musicians in the middle of the room. You looked around the room for other slaves. </p>
<p>This was a new experience for you. Of course, you had heard musicians play before, but the atmosphere was so different and <i>solemn</i>, it left you without a clue on how to act. You spotted Agathé on the other side of the room, she had backed up against the walls of the room, almost blending in with the darkness, and you did the same, backing out to the walls. </p>
<p>One of the men started playing lute like instrument, gently picking at the strings. A few notes in the other man begun to blow in a flute as the woman began singing.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>“<i> Kom allfader Odin<br/>Kom moder min Frigg<br/>Kom vise vanar<br/>Kom utgamle thursar<br/>Om frøa er ber<br/>syng den song<br/>som i forum liv avla </i>” </p>
</div>The song wasn’t in Danish or any language you had ever heard before, but you were so hypnotized by the beautiful song that you could only focus on that. It wasn’t until someone brushed against your shoulder that you were able to pull yourself back to reality to see Kylo standing by your side, looking at the musicians.<p>“Do you understand the song?” He looked down at you from the corner of his eye and his deep dimples became visible in his cheek as he smirked. You returned your attention to the singing woman again.</p>
<p>You shook your head silently and the realization that after over a year, embarrassed by your own stupidity, you stared at your feet. </p>
<p>“Don’t be embarrassed.” He whispered and you could feel him shift slightly closer to you and you began to tremble under his intoxicating presence. With every breath you could hear him exhale and inhale, a memory of him dangerously close to you on the docks flashed your mind. </p>
<p>“They are singing about all-father Odin and his wife, Frigg.” The feel of Kylo's hot breath against your cheek sent shivers down your spine and you gasped, looking back at him. He was still facing the band, but he had bent down to be closer to you.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> “<i> Ask standande</i><br/>heitir Yggdrasil<br/>Tronar eviggrøn<br/>Yvir Urdarbrønn”</p>
</div>“Yggdrasil” He repeated. You shifted your gaze back at your feet, once again caught in a childish embarrassment. A chuckle rumbled in Kylo's chest as he saw your reaction.<p>“Yggdrasil is the tree of life, an eternal green Ash tree. It is rooted in the middle of Asgard, where the Aesir and Vanir lives. The ‘Gods and Goddesses’ <i>you</i> might call them.” </p>
<p>Perplexed by this new side of Kylo, this softer, gentler side, you stared up at him. The curves of his profile, the sharp jaw and strong nose, were lit up in a orange hue from the fire. His long black hair hung down his back in small braids, tied together with thin straps of leather, allowing you to see the tattoo on his neck. His tunic had a boat-like neckline, exposing his collarbones and you now recognized the tattoo as the same raven as you had seen on the shield he had given you three days ago. You looked back up to gaze at his breathtaking face. </p>
<p>“<i>It has large branches that stretch over all the nine worlds. Its roots are parted in three. One root leads to Asgard and the well Urd. The second one to Jotunheim, the land of the giants and the well Mimir. The last one to Niflheim, the world of fog and mist and the well Hvergelmir. Here the dragon Nidhug chews on the roots and sucks the blood out of the dead bodies that arrive in Hel.</i>” Just like all the other men and women in the longhouse, Kylo didn’t take his eyes off from the musicians, as he whispered to you about this tree of life, Yggdrasil. He leaned in so close to you, you could feel his hot breath on the crook of your neck. </p>
<p>“<i>At the very top of the giant tree, lives an eagle. The eagle and Nidhug are mortal enemies. The squirrel Ratatoskr runs up and down the tree trunk to share all the bad things the creatures say about each other.</i>” For a brief moment, he looked down at you, his eyes running over you face to rest at your lips before returning to the musicians. </p>
<p>“Odin, the all-father, wanted to gain wisdom and knowledge of all things hidden from him. To acquire this, he sacrificed himself to himself. He gave his right eye to Mimir's Well before throwing himself on his spear, Gungnir. Finally, he hung himself from one of the branches of Yggdrasil for nine days and nine nights.” The idea of sacrificing so much for knowledge puzzled you. Growing up in a Christian world, you knew the tale of Adam and Eve who ate the forbidden apple and acquired all knowledge but lost their place in the Garden of Eden because of it. </p>
<p>“How could he possibly learn anything from that?” You burst out with no second thought. Kylo looked down at you with an annoyed, yet amused expression. </p>
<p>“As he hung from Yggdrasil, impaled by Gungnir, he saw visions of runes and received the secret wisdom that he hungered for. The magical wisdom allowed him to cure the sick, calm storms, turn weapons against his attackers and <i>make women fall in love</i>,” He locked his eyes on yours, trapping you in his intense stare, eliciting a hitched breath from your throat. </p>
<p>“Odin gave his eye for knowledge...” He paused, as he spoke his breath fluttered hot over your face, blowing a few strands of your hair out of your face. “But I will give far more.” He lingered for a moment before returning to stare over the crowd of men and women in front of you. </p>
<p>“If you will have me excused.” He straightened his posture and turned around to walk to his chair on the platform, but halted. </p>
<p>“I’ll be seeing you tomorrow night. Be ready by nightfall.” You nodded and he smirked at your baffled expression.</p>
<p>He returned to his throne, his intense stare still at you as he sipped on his mug of mead.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>When nightfall came the following day, the evening sun had just sat above the treeline, when Kylo walked out between two houses, a red torch in one hand and something long and shiny in the other. You stood in the doorway of the shed, your arms wrapped around you in a tight hug.<p>As he came closer, you saw that he was carrying two longswords in his hand. He didn’t even offer you a glance as he brushed past you, headed for the forest, but stopped just as he was about to step beyond the treeline. </p>
<p>He patted his leg three times, looking back at you over his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Come, bring the shield.” He continued into the forest, stepping over a small bush with a long stride. You quickly grasped your shield and ran after him to catch up. </p>
<p>It felt like you had been walking for an eternity when you finally arrived at a small circular clearing. You could only see faint outlines of black trees against the dark sky. A couple of small torches on stakes were placed around the clearing. Kylo tossed the two swords unto the grass, as he began to light the torches. </p>
<p>“What is this place?” You mumbled, rubbing at your upper arms for warmth. Your dress didn’t do much to keep you warm. </p>
<p>“This-” He paused to light up another torch. “This is where my shieldmaidens train young women. Young women that have the potential to be warriors of Odin, loyal to <i>me</i>.” He lit up the last torch and pushed his upright into the ground. You hovered by the swords staring down at them, unsure of what to do with yourself.</p>
<p>At the sound of fast footsteps, you looked up to see Kylo walking straight towards you, with his large muscular arms softly swinging at his sides. You nearly flinched as he stopped mere centimeters from you. He towered over you, a smirk playing on the crook of his lips. </p>
<p>He slowly leaned down to you, and you tilted your head backwards to look up at him. He stopped right in front of your face, lingering for a moment. </p>
<p>Until he bent down to pick up the large swords. The two swords were plain, made of shiny steel. A circular guard separated the leather-wrapped hilt from the sharp steel and a round pommel on the end of the hilt, but one of the swords was broader and larger than the other. Kylo silently handed you the smaller one. </p>
<p>Despite its much shorter length and size, it was still heavy in your hands and the hilt was girthy in your small hand. The tip of the sword dipped down into the grass. </p>
<p>“You’re not very strong.” He assessed your figure, his large hand rising to hover over your upper arm. He looked to your face for a yes to a silent question. <i>He wants to touch me</i>. In that moment he seemed to consider <i>your</i> dignity and your existence. You remembered back to that morning in the longhouse, when he had trapped you against the pillar. </p>
<p><i>” You want this, don’t you? He purred. “I need you to use your words, girl.”</i> His words echoed in your mind. For a man so powerful in a world that didn’t care for slaves, he seemed to care. You recalled your first meetings with Agathé, when she had told you that he never did anything to her that she didn’t <i>want</i> to happen. You nodded to his silent request of consent. Testing your theory. </p>
<p>He wrapped his long thick fingers around your upper arm, gently squeezing to assess your sore muscles. </p>
<p>“However, we can use your speed against an attacker. You’re small, stealthy, and fast. We can use that.” He gave you a final look up and down before letting go of you, to step back a few steps. </p>
<p>“Pick up your sword, always be ready.” He pointed with his sword at yours, hanging from your right hand at the side of your body. You lifted it, pointing it at the sky.</p>
<p>The shield in your left hand didn’t feel as heavy as it did the night you had first held it. You planted your feet solid into the grass, your right foot in front of the other, like Kylo had taught you. </p>
<p>“You need to counterstrike my blows. If I strike from up to down, you swing down to up.” He slowly swung his sword in a circle before lifting it above his head, slowly striking down and you did as he had instructed, drawing your sword from down to up, meeting his sword between you in a cold metallic clang. The way he taught you sword skills was different from when he had taught you how to use a shield, just a mere three days ago. Now he was more gentle and cautious. </p>
<p>“Good girl,-” The unexpected praise made heat flush to your face in a red blush. “-Now, your legs are important to protect. If I go like this-” He demonstrated a diagonal strike, swinging from his head down towards your inner right leg. You swinged your sword to block the blow, the two pieces of steel meeting in another gentle clang. </p>
<p>He swung the sword again, counter-clockwise to strike at the outer part of your leg and you mirrored the movement to block it. <i>CLANG</i>. This strike was harder and the sword fell out of your hand, falling to the grass in a soft thump. </p>
<p>You instinctively bent down to pick it up, but Kylo quickly pointed the tip of his sword against your throat, the cold steel grazing over your skin. </p>
<p>“Never drop your guard.” He warned, looking over his arm staring into your eyes. </p>
<p><i>Use your speed against your attacker</i> You reminded yourself. <i>The shield</i>. </p>
<p>You clasped your hand tightly around the wooden handle of your shield, careful not to show Kylo any hints of your intentions. </p>
<p>You leaned your head backward to make space between Kylos sword and you, as you pushed your shield upwards to strike the sword away. </p>
<p>You hid behind the shield, looking at Kylo over its edge. You couldn’t help but smile at your small victory and you couldn’t believe your eyes… Kylo was <i>smiling</i> back at you, deep dimples in his cheeks exposed. </p>
<p>“You’re a feisty little one, aren’t you?” He smirked. You clasped both of your hands at the shield, prepared for his next move. </p>
<p>Kylo closed the space between you in a few short strides, picking up the pace he swung his sword from up to down, meeting your shield in a loud thump. His powerful strike forced you backward and as the steel collided with your shield, again and again, he forced you around in a circle. Between his strikes, you looked around for your sword. </p>
<p>The sword in the grass finally came into view behind you. You looked back at Kylo. He swung his sword from down to up and you quickly angled the shield to protect your legs. He immediately lifted his sword upwards to make a downwards stroke. </p>
<p>As he drew his sword down, you stepped off to the side, your feet quickly tapping in the spot in the grass, ready for his next move. He chuckled amused as he walked towards your new direction. Your sword behind him came into view, but you quickly shifted your attention back to him. </p>
<p>He drew his sword again and as he struck, you dropped your shield into the grass, swiftly ducking his blow and swerved past and around him, running for your sword. </p>
<p>Adrenaline coursing through your veins, your heart beating fast and loud in your chest forced you to focus on the sword, but as you heard the loud thumps of Kylos boots behind you, you ducked to slide on your stomach over the grass, stretching your arms for the sword. </p>
<p>But you lost momentum the pace coming to a halt and the loud thumps were right behind you. </p>
<p>You turned around on your back, looking up at Kylo towering by your feet, but you saw your chance as he struck down. You rolled on your side dodging the blow that now ended in the earth. </p>
<p>You pulled yourself up on your hands and knees, crawling the last few feet to the sword. The moment your fingers wrapped around the hilt, you rolled on your back, Kylo now one foot on either side of your hips, halfway of striking down once more. </p>
<p>You reacted, striking against his blow and blocked it, the two swords clanging together loudly. </p>
<p>For a moment you both paused, panting, and heaving from the exercise. </p>
<p>He stepped away from you, tucking his sword into the belt around his hips and reached out a hand offering to help you up. You took it, letting him effortlessly pull you to your feet. </p>
<p>“You did good,” He praised. “But you need to relax into it. You handled the sword clumsily. The sword should be an extension of your arm. You’re too… <i>tense</i>.” He brushed his warm fingers over your shoulder. </p>
<p>“You need to <i>relax</i>.” He cooed. “Let me help you.” </p>
<p>You knit your brows together, your eyes slightly narrowed in confusion as you stared up at him from under your eyelashes. </p>
<p>He stepped closer into you, wrapping his long muscular arms around you as he took a deep inhale, smelling your hair. You tensed, pulling your shoulders to your ears and your arms at the sides of his tone muscular abdomen, a powerless attempt at pushing him away from you. His black tunic had a deep v-cut neckline and the hairs trailing between his pecs tickled at your face and you were intoxicated by his warm and manly scent. </p>
<p>“Shh, relax.” He hushed, and you let your shoulders fall, your hands curling into a soft fist, gathering the fabric of his tunic. </p>
<p>“Good girl.” He purred. </p>
<p>One of his arms left your backside, and you looked up at him only to see him staring down at you. He shifted his foot between yours, forcing you to spread your legs. Bending his knees, he lowered his hip to meet yours and you suddenly felt an object rub between your legs, grazing at your core. You jumped at the feel of the cold metal, only separated by your dress.</p>
<p>You looked down between you to see Kylo grasping at the hilt of his sword, grinding the pommel between your thighs. </p>
<p>An unexpected moan escaped your lips, as the pommel drew over your slit and you dug your fingers into his waist, grasping for something to keep you steady as your legs trembled. </p>
<p>He drew the pommel back and forth over your clothed sex and you knit your eyes shut in pleasure, your feet separating to give him better access. </p>
<p>“I don’t understand-” You moaned, “Wha- what are you doing?” The strange sensation of wetness in your core between your thighs took you aback and you forced your eyes open to gaze up at Kylo, his hot ragged breath against your forehead. </p>
<p>“I’m helping you relax, little one.” He cooed down at you. He nudged the pommel between your thighs again, his hips now grinding against you, letting you feel his bulging erection against your stomach. </p>
<p>That little voice deep down in your mind whispered to you again. You <i>knew</i> that you shouldn’t let yourself surrender to him, knowing who he was and the tales you had heard. </p>
<p>“Do you want me to stop?” He purred into your ear. You moved your head to gaze into his eyes for a moment. A moan surpassed your lips once more, as a wave of pleasure drowned you. You dropped your sword in a silent thump unto the grass. </p>
<p>You couldn’t let yourself pull away from him either. </p>
<p>“No.” Was all you could muster to answer. Blinded by pleasure, you finally let yourself surrender to him. He hummed satisfied with your consent. He stepped into you, the strong arm at your back catching you and he gently laid you down in the soft grass. </p>
<p>He popped a knee between your thighs, cautious not to squeeze you beneath his weight as he planted wet gentle kisses at the crook of your neck. With each kiss heat built in your core, your body trembling with need as he hiked up the dress around your hips.</p>
<p>He left your neck to stare down at your soaked underwear. He drew a finger along the cloth and you gasped at the touch. </p>
<p>With a finger hooked around the hem, he pulled the cloth to the side, exposing your most intimate part of you to him.</p>
<p>For a moment he hovered there, his hand so close to your wet sex, that you could feel his warmth radiate off on you. He looked at your wet mound, hunger flashing in his eyes. </p>
<p>He drew a large digit up the slit, your wetness coating his finger. You threw your head back at the touch, bucking your hips to meet more of his touch. </p>
<p>“You’re so wet already.” He hummed. You blushed at his lascivious words, staring up into the starry night sky above you. Unable to meet his eyes in shame. You felt his hand creep into your hair, curling a fist tugging at the hair and forcing you to face him. </p>
<p>“Look at me” He drew his fingers in slow torturous circles over your hardened clit and you gasped at the touch, knitting your eyes shut in pleasure. He moved his other hand down to the base of your neck, keeping you up on your elbows to face him. </p>
<p>“Look. At. Me.” He repeated. You finally forced your eyes open through the blissful waves and as your eyes met his, he pushed a finger inside of you, curling up and hitting an unexpectedly sensitive spot that elicited a wanton cry deep in your throat. You knit your brows together, struggling to keep your eyes open. </p>
<p>“<i>So wet... You just take every inch of me… You’re so… Tight</i>” He sighed, pulling out to thrust into you again. </p>
<p>“Ky-” You moaned. He pulled out again and you felt your slick down your thighs. He added another finger, the two digits prodding and circling at your entrance before thrusting them hard into you and curling them to hit that sensitive spot that sent waves through you. His fingers were warm and large and you felt like he filled you up entirely. </p>
<p>“So incredibly <i>tight</i>.” He hummed again, but like an afterthought had passed his mind, he looked up at you. </p>
<p>“Have a man ever had you?” At his sudden private and intimate question, you were overcome by embarrassment. You tugged at your dress, trying to pull it down your thighs to hide your sex, but he held you in place. </p>
<p>“Have you ever been with a man?” He repeated his question. You looked off to the side in shame. Seeing no other way out of this, you saw no other solution than to answer. </p>
<p>“<i>No.</i>” You whispered. Heat flushed to your face and you shut your eyes. You expected him to pull away from you any second, walk away, and never look at you ever again. <i>Why would he? I’m not Agathé. I don’t know anything about things like this.</i> You thought to yourself. </p>
<p>He flicked his thumb over your sensitive clit, pushing his fingers deeper into you and in surprise you quickly turned your head to gawk at him, meeting his eyes, as you moaned at the rough stimulation on the hard bundle of nerves. He sat on his heels between your legs, forcing them further open. He was still hovering over you as he pumped his fingers into you, curling and scissoring them inside. </p>
<p>“Relax.” He purred, brushing the pad of his rough thumb in circles over your nub and began to clench down on him, your cunt hungry for more. You felt something within you coil up, like a spring, ready to fire off and you sighed deep wanton moans into the silence between you. </p>
<p>“Do you want my tongue?” He broke the silence with a lascivious question. You forced your eyes open to meet him again. If you weren’t already red from blushing, you were now. His question felt dirty, but your answer felt even dirtier and wrong, but you were so close to something unknown that you felt a desire to chase after and you needed him. You needed release. </p>
<p>“Answer me.” He groaned and you nodded frantically. </p>
<p>“Yes, puh-please” You panted. </p>
<p>“Good girl.” He inhaled sharply before letting go of your neck, still keeping yourself propped up on your elbows to look down at him as he moved down your thighs. His hand tugged at the neckline of your dress and you pulled at the leather strings at your shoulder, letting it come undone and the strap falling below your breast, exposing your bare skin to the cool night air. His large hand quickly palmed it, kneading at the soft flesh as he laid himself down on his stomach. </p>
<p>Your hand palmed at his on your chest, the other fist the dress bunched around your hips. </p>
<p>He pulled out his large fingers from you and you whimpered from the loss of him filling you. With his wet fingers, he parted your folds, taking a long broad lick and you trembled at the touch, tossing your head back as he licked slow circles around the nub. </p>
<p>He chuckled into your pussy, the vibrations rolling through your center sending another intense wave of pleasure through you and his two coated fingers thrust into you again, pumping in and out. His other hand on your breast kneading at it roughly as two fingers rolled your hardened nipple between them.  </p>
<p>Kylo groaned into you, the waves of pleasure rolling over you, making you toss your head from side to side blinded by bliss. </p>
<p>“No, look at me, I want to see your face.” He rumbled between your thighs, sucking at your clit, letting go of it with a soft pop. You squirmed, struggling to face him as your body surrendered to the lust as you thrust your hips up at his mouth. He ground his hips into the grass, seeking friction for his painful erection. </p>
<p>He broke away, licking your juices from his glistening lips and you whined from the loss, but as he curled his fingers up into you, the whine became a moan. </p>
<p>“I could spend all night here, between your thighs, just looking at you squirm beneath me.” He purred, sucking your clit back between his lips more ruthless as he grunted sending vibrations through you. His fingers picked up the pace and your hands found his soft black hair, curling into fists. You arched your back, at the sensation of being <i>so</i> close to the edge, a strange feeling of a climax building within you. You knew that the spring that coiled up was mere seconds away from firing off. </p>
<p>“You’re tensing up, are you gonna cum, little one?” He thrust his fingers deeper, scissoring them within you. You were nothing but a blinded lustful mess, the only thing you registered was his voice and his touch now, a want only for him driving you. </p>
<p>“You better give yourself to me.” He growled. You nodded silently, open-mouthed as you gasped for air. </p>
<p>He added a third thick digit, a painful yet sweet wide stretch filling you up and you clenched down around him, taking every finger and inch. Your whole body trembling, right on the edge. </p>
<p>“This is my cunt, I own this cunt.” He rumbled into you.</p>
<p>“<i>Yes, yes, y-ah- Yes!</i>” You panted mindlessly into the night as you thrust your hips uncontrollably up into him. </p>
<p>“Who owns this cunt?” He removed himself from your pulsating pussy and you felt the spring in your core loosen, and you whimpered. You needed more of him, his fingers inside of your weren’t enough to release you. </p>
<p>“YOU DO” You screamed into the night. </p>
<p>“YOU OWN THIS CUNT” You cried out. </p>
<p>“Then every orgasm is mine, and you better cum when I tell you to.” He ordered, flicking the pad of his thumb over your slit and your legs began to shake as you neared the edge again. </p>
<p>“Please please <i>PLEASE</i>, Sir, let me cum” You whimpered, your eyes knit shut. Your core so heated it would burst any second now. </p>
<p>“Cum for me” He growled, his strong hand on your breast moving down to frantically rubbing over your sensitive clit at an impossibly fast rhythm, his fingers picking up the pace still pumping into you. The went sounds from his fingers inside of your wet core made lewd noises filling the air, only disturbed by your pants, moans, and gasp. You threw your head backward, your legs squeezing at Kylos hips.</p>
<p>“Cum, cum for me NOW” You bucked your hips upwards, tensing in the positions, frozen. He bit into your soft inner thigh, sucking hard as he marked you with his mouth. The pain rippled through you and that's when you broke. </p>
<p>You shouted silent screams as you clenched down on his fingers <i>hard</i>. He continued to thrust and curl his fingers into you, thumb still rubbing at your clit as he sought you through your first orgasm in a brutal pace. </p>
<p>For a moment everything went white, small stars dancing across your sight as your world shattered and you just hovered in complete bliss are your entire being hummed with pleasure. </p>
<p>Until you returned to reality. His fingers still working you ruthlessly, oversensitivity took over and your body began to uncontrollably shake. Loud raspy moans left your lips as you screamed his name into the night until he finally slowed down. </p>
<p>He chuckled as he pulled out his fingers covered in your juices. You forced your eyes open to look down at him through your fluttering eyelids, your whole body still panting and shaking from its climax.</p>
<p>He stuffed his fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking off the slick, a lewd smile played on his lips. </p>
<p>“It indeed seems that I have more use of you than I thought.” He smirked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oof, was that a ride or what? I haven't written ANY smut since my Flannel Fantasies (Flip Zimmerman x Reader) one shot, so this was a challenge!! </p>
<p>So something I've been meaning to ask you guys for the past two chapters (But forgot to put in the notes), is what you think of the use of different languages throughout? I tossed in some Anglo-Saxon between Ulfmaerr and Reader, for some extra <i>spice</i>, and there's gonna be more of that later, since Ulfmaerr offered her to help out before leaving for Britannia ;)) Idk, lmk what you think! </p>
<p>I really hope you guys liked this chapter 💕⚔️</p>
<p>As always I owe my friends big thanks for always being there for me, I love you guys to bits and pieces!<br/>I owe <b>Coco</b> big thanks for her brilliant ideas❤️<br/>And <b>Molly</b> as always for being amazing, supporting and helpful!❤️</p>
<p><b>Here are some of my other amazing friends' ongoing fics, that you should totally check out!</b><br/><b> An Unconventional Start</b> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089635">Sammm005</a> - Seeking out stability, a bed and warm food, you let yourself enlist for the first order. What could possibly go wrong with that? It’s just a job! Right? Well, our dear reader is in for a ride, as she accidentally joins the new Procreation Program, and well, you’ll have to go and read to know the rest.<br/><b>Of Salt and Satin</b> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483679">Zoeliza</a> - Pirate Kylo AU! What more do you need? Being an apprentice of Ben Kenobi, you knew how to defend yourself. However, events led to you being brought upon The Supremacy, the pirate ship of the notorious Kylo Ren. You decide to play along with his game, deadset on fulfilling the last mission bestowed upon you by your master. Nothing would be in your way if it hadn’t been for Kylo fucking Ren.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>